


Remember November

by Large_H



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 55 prompts, Abuse, Adopted Peter Parker, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Field Trip, Harley Stark, Heir to stark industries, Hurt, Junior Stark, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, abandoned peter parker, mini stark, prompted writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 33,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Remember November is a 55 day prompted writing challenge, I did over the last month and a half. 55 different ideas and each day I wrote about a random prompt idea. All focus or center around Pete and Irondad for the most part. Some are less about Spidey and more about the people Pete knows but in general it's about him. (Ran from Nov 1st to Dec 25th)Yes... there's a lot of them... so please, feel free to look at only a few.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. Near Death.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small use of cursing in all of these so please be prepared.

Pete Parker Stark had gotten off of school at the 3 o'clock and headed straight to Stark Tower before heading back out to start his usual, routine check of the city. He was somewhat tired, Pete and Tony had both stay up way past their bedtimes… well they had been up for two straight days now.

Pete swung around the streets of Queens like he always did; he was somewhere around Midtown and his usual sub shop that he visited just about every day. Pete was looking around for any trouble, however, he hadn’t found anything of suspicion and was considering calling it quits and going home but as of course. His Parker luck struck and a loud… 

“Boom.” Sounded from the small bank down the street. Debris and other pieces laid all over the ground and the wall of the bank had been completely destroyed. Pete swung inside to see if there were any survivors.

People were held up against the right side of the bank and a gunman stood in front of the counter yelling at the clerk. “Give me the damn money!” She was hastily giving him as much money as she could, and the vault door has also been opened. Two other gunmen were telling the manager to hand the money over.

“Hey, It’s the Spider Kid!” The two men turned and looked back at the front of the bank. Pete was hanging from the ceiling and waved at the three.

“Hey guys, didn’t know it was Christmas.” The man rolled their eyes and one drew his gun and the others followed right behind. Pete let go a sigh and leapt from the ceiling towards the three. The man at the counter was first to fall, Pete landed a quick kick to the man’s lower jaw and he fell to the ground immediately.

Then the two others fired off shots that only just missed his right arm as he hurled a web towards the second one who had jumped over the counter of the bank. The web missed and landed on the wall behind the two.

The man smiled and fired a shot at the spider, which thanks to his spider sense he dodged and rolled over. Pete shot another web as the third man jumped behind the teller wall. He hid and only peeked his head out so he could aim the handgun at Pete.

He fired off three shots and missed once again, the men as always had stormtrooper aim. The thought made Pete smile as he got off task from the men in front of him. Then like a loud and fast-moving Void… A bullet penetrates the right side of his chest and he fell to the ground.

“Ow… now the funs ruined!” Pete yelled, mainly to keep his own sanity and his hopes high. Pete quickly webbed the third one, who had fired to a wall and then turned to face the second one who had a smile on his face.

“So… Spider Man, what do you value, catching the bad guy or the lives of the innocent.” A smile etched its way across the man’s face as he pulled a bomb from the side of his heavy black jacket. ‘Really, though it would be all money in that jacket.’ Pete was getting tired, really tired.

The gunman threw the bomb in the direction of the people who coward in a corner near the front. Pete’s eyes widened and he ran in front of the man, he grabbed the bomb as it flew through the air and pulled it close to his chest. Pete slowly swung out of the room and up to the top of the bank. Then… Then the bomb went off in his hands.

Pete fell back to the ground like a piece of rock. No one was there to catch him, and he hit the ground with a loud snap. His mind went blank and there was nothing… nothing but darkness and void.

The bank men ran out and jumped in whatever car they had taken and drove off. The police showed up seconds later and ran into the bank and began to escort all of the captives out to the street and those who needed medical attention were moved to the side for the paramedics. However, no one, no one went to the spider who laid in the center of a crowd of people. Some of the paramedics had blocked off the spider from the New Yorkers but no one touched him, no one helped.

Then like a sonic boom a suit of red and gold landed only feet from the spider. The man ran over quickly to the kid’s lifeless form. The suit opened as he neared, and the man looked like he had been in bed. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked to be wrinkled.

“Shit! Kido, you there, please be okay.” Tony ran to the kid and picked him up. He shook the kid, still nothing, no response. Tony began to fear the worst and tears fell from the man’s eyes.

“Please be okay… Please, I… need you to be okay, I can’t lose you… I can’t lose my son.” Tony eyes tear up more as he walked over to the suit quickly and stepped back inside. He picked Pete up bridal style and flew back to the tower as fast as he could.

Tony landed in the medical wing of the avenger’s floor. Bruce was already there with a team of high-level med employees. He nodded to Tony and took the kid for immediate surgery. Tony sat down outside the operating room and the Avengers filed in one by one. Pepper was the first there, in fact she was already there. Steve, and Nat came only a few minutes later, Nat had tears falling from her eyes.

Hours passed, the days passed, it all became a blur for Tony. He didn’t know anymore, he had damn near lost his son and he was not about to actually lose the kid. He was grounded, or at least barred from doing anything that dangerous for a long time. 

The kid made a full recovery after a week, he suffered from broken ribs, and he had third degree burns on most of his body and his hands had both been broken into hundreds of pieces. He was lucky to be alive and he was grateful for the chance to see everyone again because… otherwise all he could see was an endless void of nothingness.


	2. Cast Away…

Peter Parker was by all means a good kid. He may be late to a lot of things, but he was always so compassionate and so caring towards others. He worked hard on everything he did, and Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider Man did his best to help people.

So, when his Aunt May forced him out of their apartment and turned him loose on the streets… He nearly broke down… ‘How could… how could she?’ He seemed to ask himself over and over again as tears fell from his eyes. He had lost his parents, his uncle and now… now the last person he knew had turned their back on him.

And it was all over a stupid curfew… why did he away have to be late. He knew the answer to the question already, he was always late because he puts others before himself and won’t rest until the streets of Queens where safe.

Pete laid on top of an apartment building in the heart of downtown New York. He was cold, hungry and alone. His metabolism was eating him from the inside out and there was nothing he could do.

“I’m so hungry… I’ve got nothing… not a single crumb.” He was speaking quietly to himself. His head rested against an old, warn down blanket that he had managed to shove in his bag before he left.

Then like always, his hole of self-pity seemed to widen as the loud screams of women came from the streets below. Pete seemed to be shocked awake as he hurried to put on the mask. He leapt from the building and landed on the alley way below.

His ears buzzed with noise as he looked for the culprit. A man with a switchblade knife held a young red head against a wall. “Come on lady give me the money… and maybe something else.” The man had an evil grin on his face, because of course he did.

“Hey, that’s no way to treat a lady. Back away!” The man turned to see Pete in what was more or less a hoodie and sweatpants. The man rolled his eyes and began to swing the knife towards Pete… this was wonderful, his senses had stopped working the day before and he was running slow due to lack of caffeine or sleep.

“Come on spider kid, you want to go to?” The man leapt at Pete and slit his right hand. Pete cursed with pain but was able to trip the man as he recovered from the slice. “Ow…” They both seemed to scream.

Then like something out of a movie, the women came from the back of the alley and landed a blow to the man’s neck. He fell to the ground unconscious and Pete seemed to look at the women with stunted eyes.

“How… How did you do that?” The woman smiled and began to speak… however, it was Russian or something? Pete couldn’t understand a thing, but the women’s eyes seemed to search his body up and down, she was looking for something… maybe or was she trying to steal something?

“You’re hurt… You’re the Spider guy, right?” She had broken from Russian and gone with a normal American voice. Pete nodded, still shocked by the voice change and the fact that she knew who he was.

“You’re going to come with me. I can get you some medicine for that cut and some bandaging.” Pete nodded; it was the best chance for his to get out off the street. He had been out for a week, and his metabolism had started to go into full shut down along with his healing.

The two began to walk out of the alley when well, the idiot who had been knocked out decided it was a great idea to wake up. “Stupid Fucking Spider!” the man slashed at Pete’s neck and landed a deep cut… then, then the world fell black… nothing but a void.

Somewhere, Sometime…

Pete’s eyes slowly fluttered open… He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes and take in the room. It was white and modern, screens where lined up next to him and nothing seemed to make sense… until it all came back.

“Where, where am I?” He asked himself, however, someone did respond to the question.

“You’re in the Avengers medical wing of Stark Towers.” Pete eyes shifted to the other side of the room. On the couch sat the redhead he had met earlier. Pete’s eyes widened once more once he realized who was actually sitting across from him.

“Your… you’re The Black Widow.” Nat nodded, and her face had a small smile come over her face. Well, at least the kid was awake, now it was time to figure out what to do with him.

“You nearly died back there kid.” Pete nodded, he could feel his weakness and how bad his stomach hurt.

“Could, could you get me some food? I… I haven’t had anything to eat for a while.” Nat nodded; she knew after living with Steve that no matter how big the portion size was, he could eat more. Nat got an left the room for a few seconds before coming back in with a plate of different hospital foods.

Pete pulled up his mask, at least the doctors were nice enough to leave that on him and began to eat what he was given. Nat seemed to look at the kid the entire time he eats. She couldn’t stop, and she had no idea why.

“So… do you have an enhanced metabolism or?” Pete let out a small chuckle at the women’s question and began to think for a second.

“Yea, I eat an upwards of about 5 to 7 thousand a day. However, when I’m hurt it jumps to 10. And I haven’t eaten anything in a week so I’ve starving.” Nat nodded… wait, wait did he say a week! Nat’s eyes widened, she wanted to press and ask more questions but was, was the kid tearing up?

“I… I” He tried to speak but he couldn’t, the words wouldn’t form, and he couldn’t say anything but after multiply tires Pete got a hold of himself.

“My only living relative orphaned me a week ago. And I don’t know what to do. I figured the city’s needs came before my own and I, I was withering away. My 6th sense wasn’t working, and I was way too sluggish to even react.” Nat had single tear graze her eye that she quickly wiped away.

“You can stay here as long as you need.” Pete nodded to Nat and the two sat in the peace and quiet of the room. However, it didn’t stay like that for long and before anyone knew it The Tony Stark had come down to check on Nat and the kid…

All hell broke loose from there and well things change, and people aren’t alone forever. It just takes the shit getting beat out of you to realize it…


	3. Baby Spider

Natasha Romanoff’s relationship with the youngest spider of the Avengers team was very different than anyone else’s. She loved him with ever fiber in her bones and cared for him so deeply it hurt her.

The kid was nothing but pure joy and happiness. He loved to be around Nat and the two often found comfort in one another. No matter the hardship and no matter the price they paid they found that the other would be there for them.

Nat was by far the biggest mother hen out of everyone… she was only rivaled by Pepper but even then, she only came in a far second place. Nat was willing to… well honestly kill if harm ever came to Pete and she had even told him this. Which Pete could only shake his head and nod to hear about it.

That’s why, on the finale day of senior year Nat and the rest of the Avengers team decided to show up to graduation. While, Tony was to give the finale speech of the day and announce two very important secrets to the world, Nat however, found herself keeping an eye on one very weird boy.

His name was Flash Thompson, self-proclaimed star of the academic challenge team. The boy had been known to bully others and Nat seemed to notice that he liked bothering her ребенок паук.

An hour before the event was to occur Nat and the rest of the avengers sat in the crowd, the groups around them staring wildly at a god, billionaire, and a bunch of enhanced humans sat like normal people and chatted amongest one another talking about plans for the night.

“Hey, have you guys seen ребенок паук?” The group thought for a second and all shook their heads, no one had seen or heard from Pete since the morning and it was rather weird for him not to be outside with the rest of his class.

Nat sat up and walked off to look through the building. She did her best to keep a straight and unworried face. However, no matter what she did she found herself worrying for her ребенок паук. Her motherly instinct had more or less taken over and she was trying desperately not to go full mama bear.

Nat continued to walk through the halls until she came across a dimly lit hallway that lead to one room on the end. There shoved up against a locker was her ребенок паук. The Thompson kid was making remarks about how he didn’t know the Avengers and that no matter what he did he would always be a low-down dirty piece of shit.

Nat’s eyes lit with more fire than ever though humanly possible and she found herself, damn near yelling at the top of her lungs. “PUT HIM DOWN!” Flash glanced over at the women who stood looking at him…

“What are you going to be redhead?” That was it… Nat was done…

“I will personal make sure you never walk again, then I will torment you until you piss the bed for the rest of your life… and when you think it can’t get any worse and I mean any worse I will throw you into a shallow grave where no one… and I mean no one will ever find you. Before you say I’m threatening a minor… that’s a fact not a threat.” Flash really did piss his pants and before Pete could even fall to the ground the kid was gone from sight.

Nat smirked; the kid was nothing compared to her ребенок паук. Nat turned back to Pete and walked over to him. She held him off the floor and dusted off his cap and gown. “You okay my spider?” Pete nodded and the two walked back over to the gymnasium.

Later

Pete excepted his degree and headed back down to his seat. After anther few students received their diplomas Tony walked up to the stage and gave a small wave. “Good afternoon everyone… You already know who I am, and I congratulate you on graduation high school. However, that’s not why I’m here… I wanted to give you all first-hand information on why this school was so important to me…” Tony paused for dramatic effect.

“They’re two reason why this school is so important to me. While many of you know that I have an intern here… well that intern is truly my son or at least the person I see as my son… Pete would you come up here.” Pete look mortified but did as his father said.

“Secondly… Pete if you would like to.” Pete nodded and walked over to the podium that stood in front of everyone. He let go a small cough and smiled at the crowd.

“Well, Secondly… My father and I would like to announce… that I am Spider Man…” That was it… before anyone even got a chance to ask Strange portaled the group out of the school and back to the tower.

The group did as plan and all watched a movie… Pete was curled up next to Nat like they always were while Tony ran his hands through Pete’s already messy hair.


	4. Hoodie.

Peter Parker Stark was known for stealing Tony’s hoodies, well mainly his ac dc themed apparel. Pete currently wore Tony’s favorite hoodie; he’d stolen it from Tony earlier in the morning when he had taken it off to put on a suit for a meeting.

Pete was laying on the couch watching something and then… then the elevator door rang, and Pete turned around… Tony walked in with his shirt untucked and his jacket already off. He looked at Pete and let out a sigh. “Is that my Hoodie?” Pete nodded, without a care in the world.

“Why?” Pete shrugged; he didn’t know why he is just like his father hoodies more than his own. Pete looked at Tony and gave a small smile. “I don’t know, maybe because I don’t want you to have it.” Pete stuck out his tongue at Tony and the man ran over to him.

Tony began to ruffle his hair and mess with the boy. He loved to mess with his son, and it was way better than the two doing nothing. Then Pepper walked in, she had also been at the same meeting and looked over to see Tony ‘play fighting.’

“Come on Tony, leave the poor kid alone.” Tony rolled his eyes; it was his hoodie after all.

“It’s my hoodie.” Pepper let out a small huff and rolled her eyes, she could care less about the whole thing, but Tony definitely care a lot about it. Tony was in the middle of trying to get his hoodie back when Pepper walked back into the room.

She had left to go get dressed into something more comfortable and she had something in her hands. “Here, take this.” She threw him one of Pete’s Led Zeppelin hoodies that the kid had laying around for whenever he was cold.

Tony took it and put it on, he gave Pete a small nudge and the two laughed at one another. SO, when it comes to who Pete’s steals from the most it’s Tony however, that’s not to say Cap is safe either, especially that dark grey hat from winter soldier.


	5. Meet the Avengers.

Peter Parker had been at the worst point in his life, he had lost May due to a car crash, he had been stabbed, torture and molested and now… now he woken up to his mentor looking very, very afraid. “Mr. Stark?” He asked, his voice was horse and hard to even hear.

Tony wrapped around the kid so fast he didn’t even know what was happening. Pete just cried into his shoulder, he had no clue what was going on or even where he was. Tony pulled back to get a good look at his kid. Pete saw the room around him. It was filled with different medical machines and the room was sterile… he was as of course in the med bay of the Avengers Tower.

“Where… where am I.” Tony didn’t answer he was too busy looking over Pete, trying to see if he could do anything to help his kid. Then Tony stopped looking and smiled at the young spider.

“Were at the Tower kid… and I think it’s time you meet the team… no, your family Pete. I want you to stay here. You’re never going back to that foster home ever again and I mean ever.” Pete nodded; however, he was to out of it to even consider Tony’s words.

Tony left the room, much to Pete’s protest but promised to return soon. Tony walked out into the hall and looked at the ten or so Avengers who were staring him. Every single one was begging to see Pete. Considering they had just saved a kid from the worst place imaginable and for the first time saw Tony break down into tears. They really, truly wanted some type of answer.

“Okay, Okay settle down, please.” He waved his hand to calm down the unruly Avengers who stood before him. “Nat, Steve, Thor, Clint. Come in here, I’ll back for the rest in a bit.” The group nodded and followed Tony into the room.

Pete was still mostly out of it. He wasn’t fully conscious but his Spider sense was going off so he couldn’t stop… Then he looked out of the corner of his eyes… and he nearly jumped to the ceiling.

“Calm down kido, no one’s going to hurt you.” Pete nodded; he was still scared but Tony’s words soothed him. Pete curled up in bed and looked at the four who had followed Tony. It… it was the avengers, and why… why were they here.

“Pete, I wanted to introduce you to the team, they wanted to meet you and see how you were doing and… listed kid, they don’t have to be a part of your life if you don’t want but, their happy to be here if you do want them to be.” Pete nodded, he really… really missed May but Tony and Pepper where so nice and caring and the Avengers from what he had seen or heard or felt… He knew they were okay.

“Hey…” He said… Pete wanted to smack himself, but he didn’t he just looked at the avengers and they looked at him. Pete’s doe eyes seemed to be playing with them because before he knew it the four had swarmed him into a hug.

“We’re… We’re just glad you’re okay.” Nat tried to come off as insincere, but the group knew she meant a lot more than that.

“Okay… Pete, if you let me show you.” Tony pointed over to the four who were currently swarming the kid.

“This here is Cap… or Steve, don’t call him Mr. Captain America… no need for that, your family. This is Nat… This is Thor… and this, this is bird for brains, Clint.” Clint rolled his eyes, great now the kid already knew he was different and a troublemaker… now Clint couldn’t have his fun. A frown made its way over his face as he retreated to the corner of the room.

The group talked for a while and caught up on other things that they though were important for the teen to know. All the while Nat hadn’t moved an inch. She was caught up messing with the teen’s hair… god she loves the kid too much and she had only known him for ten minutes.

The rest of the groups funneled in and once everyone had funneled in… they all seemed to realize that Tony really had chosen the best kid… however, they still didn’t know how the hell he ended up with the kid. They knew why Tony had decided to adopted Pete, however, they didn’t know why Tony had an intern in the first place.

The group was about to ask when the grate in the ceiling fell and Clint landed in front of everybody. However, what was most surprising was the fact that Pete currently clung to the ceiling for dear life… wait Pete… hung to ceiling for dear life, OW SHIT!


	6. Field Trip

Pete Parker Stark woke up like he always did, he was tired but that was usual. Pete stretched his legs and let out a tired sigh as he began to get dressed. He slipped into a hoodie and some jeans. Pete let go a sigh and walked out of his room. Harley was already eating; he and Cap were in deep conversation as Pete walked in and gave a small wave to the two.

“Hey, Pete.” Cap greet and Harley just waved to his brother. Pete pulled a bowl from the cupboard and then pulled some cereal and milk out. He made himself some cereal and sat at the small island in the kitchen as he listened to Cap drone on and on about something… he wasn’t really paying attention.

After Pete finished his cereal, he put his dish away and began to grab his things off the counter. Him and Tony had worked on something the other night and Pete wanted to finish the calculations in class.

“Where do you think you’re going.” Pete looked over to the hallway that lead to his, Harley’s and Morgan’s, and Peppers/Tony’s rooms. Tony came out with his half backed attempted at getting dress. Tony wore a similar hoodie and pair of comfy pants.

The man walked over and rubbed his son’s hair. “Hope you have a good day.” Pete rolled his eyes, what did Tony have planned. Pete pressed the elevator door and stepped in. Friday took him down to the lower level and Happy waited with the car. Pete hopped in and the ride to school began.

Happy pulled up to the school only a few minutes later and Pete stepped out. Ned and Mj were sitting on a bench waiting for him. Pete’s face held a small smile as he walked over to his friends. Pete let go a sigh and waved to the two.

“Hey Pete, how was your weekend?” Pete shrugged; it was good… however the stab wound still hurt a little. However, it had already been three days so he would be fine. The two stood up and began to walk into the school. The first few classes went by fast and before Pete knew it, it was the last class of the day.

Mr. Harrington was giving the last few statements on something or other when he stopped abruptly and looked over the group. He cleared his thought and began to speak. “Okay class… for the last major announcement of the day… I would like to announce… that we are going on a field trip!” The group checkered, even Pete was excited… he might actually have a good time for once.

“Where are we going?” Betty asked; however, Mr. Harrington didn’t answer… then the bell rung, and he began to hand out slips and other papers… However, when Pete went to leave, he stopped him.

“Pete… I’m sorry to inform you but you can’t go… your days miss way out number the total required to go… I’m sorry.” Pete nodded, he had missed over two weeks of school, all thanks to spider man.

Pete walked out to the car and hopped in. happy gave him a small smile and began to drive back to the tower. “Hey kid what’s wrong.”

Pete looked up from his pit of self-pity and gave a small smile. Happy always knew something was up. Pete wanted to cry, but he was fine… he was fine. Happy pulled into a restaurant and began to order… this was something he did often, so he never questioned it.

“Here kid.” happy passed back some food to Pete. It was some ice cream… and… Pete smiled… He was thankful that Happy understood he was unhappy, so the rest of the trip Pete just focused on his food and enjoyed the few words his favorite uncle had said.

Pete walked up to the elevator and walked inside. Friday moved the elevator up and before he knew it, he was at the penthouse. Tony and the rest of the Avengers where busy watching some move and they all said their hello’s. Pete smiled and sat down next to Nat… however everyone noticed his disappointment.

“What’s wrong kid?” Pete looked up at Tony and let out a sigh. “I can’t go on a field trip… and” he didn’t finish, Tony shushed him and just looked at the kid quizzingly.

“You’re staying here, and you can work with me in the lab.” Pete nearly jumped into the air, but he didn’t he just hugged Tony, which the man returned happily. The group watched tv until the rest of the group showed up and then they all had dinner and went to bed after what Pete would consider a bad day.

Friday…

Pete once again woke up on another day and got dressed. He walked out of his room and down the hall to where Tony and the rest of the group where doing whatever they usually did. Cap was making pancakes and bacon and the teen quickly grabbed a plate. Everyone else filtered in and began to eat.

“Well… Pete I need you to lead a tour today… you and Harley will be giving it.” Pete nodded to Tony, he and Harley were usually the ones who volunteered so it would be fine for them to give it. Harley looked to Pete and they both smiled. This was going to be fun.

The two finished up and said their goodbyes to the team. The two walked over and waved to the team as the boarded the elevator. They road down and talked to one another. “Hey, how funny would it be if the tour group was your class.” they both laughed… yea that would be hilarious.

The two stepped out and walked over to the counter. Joy, Harpy’s wife gave them both a small wave and handed the two their white passes for the group then the two teens walked over to private elevator entrance and waited for the group to show up.

Then like herd of wild animals a group of teens came running in. Then what they presumed to be the teacher came in. The teacher quickly quieted down the group and then walked to the desk. Joy pointed the group over to Pete and Harley and they walked over to the two teens.

“Hello.” Harley greeted and some of the teens gasped as they looked at Pete who was currently looking down at his phone texting to Pepper who wanted to know what he wanted to eat. “Hey Harley, what do you want to eat. Mom said she wanted Chinese, but Dad wanted pizz…” Harley grabbed Pete’s jaw and pulled his head up to look at the group in front of them.

“Shit.” He murmured. Harley smiled and turned back to the group who stood in front of them.

“You just had to jinx it!” Pete yelled at Harley and the two broke out in laughter. Then they turned back to the group in front of them and began to greet the students.

“Hello everyone, welcome to Stark Towers. My name is Harley… and this is Peter… Where your guides for the day.” the group waved, and Mr. Harrington looked quizzingly at Pete.

“How did Penis Parker get here… did his follow use or something?” Flashed asked… god Harley hated this mother fucker… However, he let it go and turned back to the group like he was doing earlier.

“Pete… works here and umm… please don’t call him that. Now if you will follow me, we can get started.” The teens nodded and walked over to the scanners which were placed on the other end of the room.

Happy was manning the helm of the scanners and the head of security seemed to lighten up when the two teens walked over. “Now everyone, please meet out head of security.’ The group waved to the man and then turned back to their tour guides.

“Okay, here you guys go.” Harley began to pass around the white badges and Pete just kinds of hid behind Harley. Once all the passes where handed out. Betty spoke up like she always did.

“What are the passes for?” Harley and Pete both nodded and Pete decided to speak up.

“Each level represents a position at the tower. White is for the press and tours. Blue for interns. Green for workers. Purple for business. Grey for avengers. Red for live in Avengers and families… And Gold and Red for the Stark Family. There are only 5 red and gold cards and even then, some aren’t even red and gold.” Pete was referring to his… which was half red and gold half red and blue. It was also holographic.

“Where are your badges?” Ned asked from the back of the group… Pete really wished he hadn’t asked but all he could do was answer.

“Well Friday knows us, so we don’t need them. Ours are in our rooms currently.” Pete nodded at Harley’s explanation. Mainly because it was true and neither thought they would need them. Everyone went through and then it came to Pete and Harley… Harley went first.

“Harley Stark, Level 10, threat level 56%. Welcome home Harley, I hope your tour goes well.” Harley smiled and thanked Fri quietly. “Everyone that’s the buildings A.I. Friday.” The group ooo and aaaed. It was so cool.

Then it was time for Pete to get through. Friday announced him like she always did, and Pete regretted it almost immediately. “Pete Parker Stark… Threat Level 99%. Welcome home Junior. Tony has requested you to meet him in the lab.” Pete shook his head, of course he would… however the group just stood there shocked.

The group began with the usual labs and museum tour… it went well and Noah… an intern had taught the group about all sorts of important things that they need to know about the process of being excited. Then The group went up to the main floor of the training area where Nat and Tony stood and greeted the group.

They both waved to Pete and Harley and Nat began to train with the students. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, and no one really had a problem until… Flash opened his mouth. “I bet Penis couldn’t beat me.” Nat rolled her eyes and made the two spar against one another. Flash landed on his butt within seconds and Pete could only smile as the kid hit the ground.

However, while Nat was speaking to him in Russian… Flash landed a quick blow to the back of Pete’s head… the boys eyes went out of focus and he turned around… Spider sense was acting up like always. Tony went full on Papa bear mode really quick and he pinned the kid to the wall.

“DID… YOU REALLY JUST PUNCH MY SON!” Flash was shaking but Tony didn’t care. “You do not hurt him… DO NOT EVEN LOOK AT HIM! You are nothing compared to him… and you never will be get… get out of my tower!” Tony pointed to the entire group who quickly left. Harley and Pete just looked to one another and then to Tony.

The group smiled at one another and burst into laughter. The group headed upstairs and watched some Star Wars along with Pete having a very lengthy conversation about bulling and that he needs to tell them about it…

How like always he would never do that… because he was Peter Parker… Stark and he could stand up for himself… (Author Rolls his eyes.)


	7. She’s My SISTER!

Morgan Stark… had been at school when it happened, she had been in the last class of the day. She was in her science class which was taught by Mr. Harrington. Morgan had decided to attended Midtown after her brother had gone there. However, now a days Pete had become the CEO of Stark industries and an Avenger.

However, even once he had become the CEO… Pete was much like Morgan’s father, he didn’t do meeting and he didn’t do press… That was for the real CEO otherwise known as her aunt Michelle.

However, … That’s not what was going on in Morgan’s mind… what was going through her mind was worry and fear… somehow, someway… A… A gun man had made it into the school. The kids huddle into the corner of the room. Some had tears rolling down their faces other’s where preparing to do whatever they had to do…

The man’s footsteps got louder… and louder… his voice grew and grew as he came closer to the room. Then, then shots rang out through the school and more tears fell. Morgan’s own eyes filled with tears.

She wanted her dad; she wanted her mom, but she honestly hoped and prayed somehow her brother would come and save her. She couldn’t, even if she had her suit, she would expose her identity and ruin everything she had fought to protect.

Morgan looked to her friend Anna; her own face held tears. Morgan began to think about everything… how she rushed out of the house… how she never said anything to anyone really other than her close friends and… she didn’t know, she was scared and worried.

The door began to shake, and the teens only moved closer to the wall. Then the loud screams of the man filled the air. “Ooo… come on!” Then a thwip filled the air… then another and then… then the usual banter of her brother filled the air.

“Really? Come on, you should know that this school is protected by Spider Man.” Then the loud scream of her brother filled the air… he had been shot. However, once again the sounds of his webs game from the other side. Followed by loud protest and the sound of a head hitting concrete. The door was pushed open and Spiderman ran into the classroom. He looked around at the teens who sat at the back of the class. Blood fell from his abdomen but that didn’t matter.

Pete’s eyes flicked through the room. He first looked to the teacher then to the worried kids… then, then he found her. Pete nearly ran across the room in one step. He waded through the crowds of kids and pulled his sister from the pile.

“You… you okay?” He asked with his rather shaky voice, he himself was not okay. Morgan nodded. Pete couldn’t hold back the tears as he pulled his sister into a hug. He was so… so worried. He had been in a meeting with the Avengers when Karen had told him about the situation.

Pete pulled Morgan back from his arms and looked over her tear stained face. Her eyes were red but overall his sister was fine. “I’m fine.” She replied, then then Pete’s mind began to work.

“Sir will you put my student down.” Mr. Harrington still had the same old ‘I’m done with this’ voice of his and Pete looked to the man and shook his head.

“No… I will not.” Pete tapped his suit’s spider emblem and the suit retracted into its housing unit. Pete was dressed in… well a thousand-dollar suit and his hair was mess as always. “I’ll be taking her home if you don’t mind… and if you’re worried about who I am… well for your information I am Peter Benjamin Stark and this… this bundle of joy in my arms would be my sister. So, if you would please allow me to take my sister back to my tower.” Pete’s suit once again came out of his suit and he turned back to Morgan.

“I hope you know you interrupted an Avengers Meeting… AND WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME. MORGAN… we talked about this… if your ever in trouble call me or Tony… Please we’re here to help you. For my own sake please don’t worry me. I know I’m busy and I know I’m gone most of the time, but I’ll put down anything for you. You’re my Sister and I’ll always be here.”

Morgan nodded and the two walked out of the school. Mr. Harrington and the kids who had been in the class just looked on stunted as they walked away.


	8. Happy.

Happy and Pete’s relationship was very different from anyone else in the tower. While everyone in the tower showed how much they cared for the kid and tried their best to be happy around him. Happy on the other hand… well he was often stone faced and unmoving towards the kid. He never saw the kid as a nuisance or bad. However, it was just his way of messing with the kid.

However, Pete always cared about Happy and always wondered why the man never liked him. Pete hated the way Happy treated him. Why couldn’t he be caring and compassionate about the kid… or at least show some care for the him.

So, when Happy pulled up to Midtown high on a Friday to pick up his bosses’ kid. He was very displeased, the kid to be running ten minutes late… then it was 15 and then it was 20. Now, now Happy was more than the usual worried he need to find the kid.

Happy parked his SUV and walked into the school. He didn’t find anything out of the usual. Most of the kids where already gone so he figured Pete might have had a club meeting or something. However, he still couldn’t find the kid.

Happy walked around the school more, looking for Pete however he heard something slam into lockers and he almost knew instantly that it was Pete. Happy ran down the hall towards the noise. He looked around for a few seconds and then he found Pete.

Flash… that was his name, right? Happy didn’t care, some kid had Pete held against a locker spitting curse words and… “Come on Penis, your nothing, no one will ever want you and you deserve to die… you killed your Aunt and now you’re an orphan.” Flashes voice held gallons of venom and Happy nearly flinched at the words.

Happy walked down the hall and grabbed the kid by the collar. “Leave him alone.” Happy spoke with a flat tone, but Flash turned around and did what he usually did. 

“What are you going to do fatso.” Happy rolled his eyes and brought the kids eyes to his own. 

“I’m going to tell you what I’ll do. I may not have much power myself… but the kid your holding against the locker does. You’re looking at Peter Parker Stark… adopted son of Tony Stark and Pepper Stark, My bosses. And I know for a fact that Tony would personal come down here and skin you alive. Stuff you, and then display you was a trophy on one of his walls. You sir are nothing and if you would please leave my Future Boss and the kid I’m sworn to protect alone. That would be great. And now for if you need to know anything else.” Happy paused and smiled at Pete.

“I’m a trained, gold metal UFC fighter. So please if you would leave him alone that would be wonderful.” Flash nodded and darted out of view.

Pete looked at Happy and the man let go a sigh, he hated seeing the kid getting picked on. However, a smile filled his face when the little kid pulled Happy into a hug and clung to him. Happy patted Pete on the head and led him back to the waiting car. He was going to tell Tony, but Pete was okay so Tony would be… fine.


	9. Compound.

Welp, Pete’s week started like any other, and well then it took a turn for the worst. So now on a normal Friday afternoon Pete and his decathlon class looked at the front gates of his away from home. While everyone pretty much lived at the tower, the compound was used to for vacation days… more or less.

So today, when Pete and his class had showed up, Pete already knew it was going to be a bad day. Tony, Pep and most of the avengers had moved out to the compound for the weekend, this was all thanks to some very hard convincing on Peppers part and Tony’s promise of embarrassment.

“Okay class, please remember to be respectful and listen to the tour guide. This is a privilege and you should take every advantage to learn.” The class nodded to Mr. Harrington and the group moved forward towards the main doors. While the compound wasn’t used for much. It did house labs and other large R&D type projects.

The group stepped into the main area of the waiting room and all of them excluding Pete let out wows and ooo’s. The group was filled with excitement more and more as they looked around. Then someone spoke up, it was Flash, because of course it was. “Come on Penis, now your secret is coming out.” Pete rolled his eyes and the group headed towards front desk.

Mr. Harrington was too busy trying to settle down everyone so Pete figured he would get the show on the road. Pete walked up and waved to Noah, one of the interns from the tower, who just so happened to be coming to the compound for some R&D work the same week Pete was there.

“Hey Noah.” Noah looked up from his seat at the front desk. Anna had asked him to take over at some point… at least that was what Pete had guessed. Noah smiled and looked up from his computer. “Hey Stark Junior, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a class field trip.” Noah nodded, and then he let out a laugh. Only Pete could have a trip to the compound. The two walked back over to the group of teenagers and all of them looked on with confusion and disbelief. Pete and Noah were talking about something they had been working on a few weeks ago and had almost forgot about the group of teens.

“I’m sorry sir, is he bothering you.” Noah looked at Mr. Harrington a little confused and shuck his head. “No, I think I’m bothering him more than he’s bothering me.” Pete walked back to the back of the group and all the while Flash looked to be growing more and more pissed.

Noah began to pass out badges and explained the what each one meant after Betty asked what they meant. “White is for level 1 for visitors of press, Green is level 2 for interns, Blue is level 3 and is for Workers, Purple is for business personnel. Red is for the Avengers and the Starks have a gold badge… well Mr. Stark has red and gold, Mrs. Stark has a white and gold badge and Junior has red and blue with gold accents… however none of them really carry around their badges.”

All the while Noah looked at Pete who was trying to hide behind Ned. The group moved over to the scanners that were in place for security. Pete let go a sigh and Flash rushed through to be first.

“Flash Thompson, threat level 2%, welcome to the S.I. Compound.” The group seemed to jump and both Pete and Noah let out a small laugh. “That’s the building A.I. She greets people when they enter, however, don’t expect her to answer any of your questions she’s usual quiet unless you’re a higher up.” The group nodded and Friday continued to read off everyone who entered.

Mr. Harrington walked through and read. “Welcome Mr. Harrington, Group leader, threat level 3%” He walked through, and only Pete was left on the other side. He dreaded the idea of walking through but did anyway.

Pete pulled out his badge which of course was red and blue. No one noticed and he was glad no one did. Pete walked through and Friday read off. “Junior Stark, Threat level 99%, Welcome back Peter, Tony’s has requested your presence in his lab and Pepper wants you in put on what to order.” Pete let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Noah who spoke up.

“Uhhh… Junior you’re going to have to lead up to Mr. Starks lab, I don’t have the clearance for that.” Pete once again let out a sigh and waved for the group to follow him. The group walked to the elevator at the end of the room.

The group stepped in and Pete told Friday to take them to level tree of the compound. The Avenger’s area was there along with all the major private labs. The elevator moved upwards, and the group stepped out to the main area of the Avengers floor… otherwise known as the living room. Two large L shaped couches sat in front of a large Tv which currently had the latest blockbuster playing along with three avengers. Watching contently as the movie played out.

“Hey ребенок паук, how was your tour?” Nat asked without even looking back from the couch. Pete lout a sigh and responded. “Still on it… where dad?” Nat pointed down the hall and the group of teens just looked shocked by the fact that the Black Widow had been sitting on a couch doing nothing.

Pete and the tour group walked down the hall and into a glass room where a bunch of robots and other things sat scattered around a room. One or two iron man suit stood on the back wall and the man himself stood over a spider man suit trying to work on something.

“Hey Junior, can you help me with your sui…” Tony turned around to see all Pete’s of class looking at him with large eyes and shock rattled throughout. Both let out long sighs and they both nearly fainted.

“Uhhh… Hello and welcome to SI… Also, they signed NDA’s right?” Pete nodded and then the two broke out into laughter.

“Yea, you forgot didn’t you.” Tony nodded and the then he turned to the group behind Pete. “Noah if you will, lead them around the lower Labs and other things, I’m going to keep Pete here and we’ll work on something.” Tony winked and Noah understood almost instantly.

So… that’s how Pete got out of a field trip to the compound.


	10. Family Reunion…

Days… weeks, Months had passed since the rogues had been jailed and then freed. Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Clint, Scott Lang and Nat were all free. And now as Tony sat in a meeting room, they were all looking at him with wide eyes and displeased faces. However, Tony had decided not to talk about the Accords… in fact he was abandoning the accords. If the world didn’t want the avengers then fine, it wasn’t going to have them.

So, what Tony was actually talking about was how to well patch old wounds and fix thing… However, Tony wasn’t talking, he was listening to Steve trying to tell him that’s what they were trying to do. However, Tony figured it was more about them needing a place to stay rather than actually trying to fix things.

Tony was honestly happy, happier than he had ever been in a long time. Pepper and he were getting along better than ever, Rhodey was feeling much better and thanks to T’challa he was able to walk without the use of crutches and prosthetic. And… Well there was Pete, his adopted son who was the light of his life.

However, Tony drifted back to Steve’s ramblings when Cap asked him a question. “Could you say that again?” Tony asked, not really having any clue what the man had said. Steve sigh and looked at Tony.

“SO, can we stay in our old rooms and become a team again. The world may not need us, but we never know.” Tony thought… long and hard about his question, on one hand they were basically family. On the other, Steve had nearly killed him, and Bucky had killed his mother and father.

Tony let go a tired sigh and nodded to Steve. “Yes, you can stay but you will not enter the penthouse. Stay on your level and do not bother me in my lab.” The Rogues looked at one another, wondering why that was important but nodded. Tony left the room and head up to the penthouse.

A few days pass.

Pete walked into the top floor of the tower and nodded to Tony who sat on the couch watching a movie. “Hey kido.” Tony greeted as the kid put down his bags. Pete smiled and walked over to the couch where he sat down next to Tony.

“Hey, You, Me and Pep are going to Meet the Rogues to night and have dinner.” Pete nodded, he didn’t want to meet them but… it was important if any trust was going to come from anything, they need to at least see one another and talk among each other.

Hours Later

Pete, Tony, and Pep all walked into the Avengers part of the tower. Steve and Nat greeted Tony and Pep and looked at Pete quizzingly. Tony smiled as he kept his hand on Pete’s shoulder protectively.

“Hey Steve, Nat.” Pepper had her usual happy smile and also kept a rather close distance to Pete. The group walked over and sat down. The group talked like usual and everything went like old times. Tony enjoyed it; he was glad to have them back. However, Pete was still rather quiet which Tony only knew why it was.

The kid hated what Steve had done to Tony and he wasn’t one for talking to the Rogues, they deserved to pay for what they did. Turning their back on everyone and not just letting Tony chance the Accords but that was neither here nor there.

“Okay, Okay. We need to address something… who’s the kid.” Clint pointed to Pete who sat still rather close to Tony. Pete looked to Tony and then to Clint. He was not going to answer that if he could.

“Pete’s my intern. And if you need anything made then ask him.” The group nodded and then they went wide eyed, wait what… how smart is this kid. They all looked at one another and Both Pep and Tony laughed… “Yes, the kid really is that smart.” Pete smiled at Tony and returned to his food.

Later…

Between the main course and the desert… things turned for the worse and now Steve and Tony were bickering between one another on who was right and why. “What was I supposed to do!” Tony yelled as he looked Steve in his eyes. “I don’t know. How about not trying to kid Bucky!” Tony rolled his eyes…

The two went on for some time. Pete’s ears hurt more and more… he wanted to scream and hide and make it stop! Finally, Pete had enough of it…. he couldn’t take it anymore.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Pepper yelled, she ran over to Pete, he was whimpering and shielding his ears, tears fell from the boy’s face. Tony looked over to Pete and damn near bolted to the kid.

“Bud, you’re okay, were okay. I’m here, your good, I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you, your mine and I’m not leaving you.” Pete hugged Tony and the billionaire ran his hands through Pete’s hair.

Steve and the group had also looked over to see Tony trying to comfort Pete. “Sorry…” They all said mutely. Tony stopped helping Pete and looked at the three. “Could you please not yell… like we can’t do that, it hurts his enhanced hearing… Shit.” Tony cursed, damn it, he was usual pretty good at keeping his mouth shut.

“Enhanced hearing?” Nat asked, looking at the kid who had finally stopped covering, his ears and looked the three. Pete let out a sigh and shook his head… yea, the secret was out.

“Yea… along with super strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and…” Pete crawled up the wall and landed back beside Tony. To two looked at one another and Tony rubbed his hands through Pete’s hair. The Rogues had just gone blank and couldn’t ask anything… so the three just left, they could ask their questions later.


	11. мама и ребенок паук

Peter Parker had always had a hard life and today was no different. Flash was up to his usual shenanigans and everyone seemed to not care. Pete had gone through constant bullying throughout the day. It started with the usual name calling and other small annoyances Flash always seemed to do but it changed around Noon.

Flash had beaten Pete up a bit and began to make fun of his Aunt… Even though she was gone, most people didn’t know that, and he needed to keep his real identity a secret. “Come on Penis Parker, what are you going to do. We both know you can’t fight me!” Flash always seemed to egg Pete on, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Pete just caught his breath and picked up the books he had dropped onto the floor.

Pete and Ned walked into their usual science class and took their seats as always Mj was already there with her book close to her face. “Hey Nerds.” She greeted like she always did. Pete just sighed and smiled back at her.

“Alright class let’s get started.” Mr. Harrington announced to the class. The class pulled out their booking and other materials that would be necessary for the day. Today was lab and they need to take notes and keep track of everything that would happen during an experiment. Ned, Mj, and Pete were all a part of the same team and got to work right away.

However, on the other side of the room Flash had been paired with two… less than desirable teammates and they seemed to be having trouble. Ned, and Peter walked away from the experiment for a second to do something and as always Mj had her head in a book.

Flash took this as his opportunity and walked over to their experiment and poured a chemical that would ruin the experiment and more or less stop it from reacting. It did the trick because when Mr. Harrington walked over to look at it, he was at a loss and blamed Pete for not watching how much he used.

Once again Pete was having a terrible day and just wanted it to end but it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Once again, his Parker luck struck him down. This time he had to go up in front of the class to explain what happened during the experiment which he couldn’t because he didn’t know what happened.

Pete walked back and Mj gave him a small but meaningful smile. “Hey Penis, I told you, you couldn’t do it right. Your nothing but a failure and a mistake.” Once again Pete just tuned Flash out. ‘Why can’t this day just end!’ Pete was ready to slam his head on the ground.

The bell began to ring and for once in this curse it day Pete was happy. The day finally ended, and the group made their way out to the front of the school. However, Flash pulled Pete by his arm and pulled him back into a dark corner of the school.

Flash began to beat Peter once again, for the second time today. Pete just took it, what else was he supposed to do. If he stopped it, Flash would just go to someone else and he definitely didn’t want that.

After about thirty seconds Flash walked away. “See you later Penis.” Pete was now badly bruised and hurt but it could be worse. Pete walked out to the front of the school. Kids were getting on the bus and getting into cars at the pickup line.

A nice black corvette pulled up to the front of the school. Most of the kids looked surprised by the vehicle but never expected to see who was behind the driver’s seat. “Hey ребенок паук, get in.” Pete let out a small sigh. “Hey мама паук.” They both let out a laugh as Pete hopped in the car.

Nat looked over him, he looked tired and… wait were those bruises on his arms. Who dare hurt her ребенок паук. Nat’s eyes grew as large as Tony’s ego or close to it. She was more than pissed, she was worried, scared and ready to kill.

“Pete who did this to you?” He didn’t respond, he just looked at his arms. “No one Nat, I got them from a mission.” She rolled her eyes, that was nothing but bullshit. Nat stopped the car and got out. Mr. Harrington walked over; he was currently in charge of the let-out line, but she didn’t care.

“Who hurts Junior?” She asked him with a demanding tone, Ooo she was done with this, no one ever reported anything, however, the gashes on Pete’s arms always seemed to be there so she knew something was bad.

Mr. Harrington just gave Nat a weird look like ‘what are you talking about lady?’ She didn’t have time for this… Flash however, with his ever so genius intelligence of his, decided it was a good idea to yell out at a worried Pete. “Hey Penis, is your Mama here to protect you?”

Welp Nat found her culprit. “What did you say?” She asked with an ever so big grin on her face. “Umm…” Flash didn’t dare answer. Nat smiled and walked over to Flash. She got close to his ear so that only he could hear and let go a few small whispers.

“What the fuck did you just say to my ребенок паук? Ooh… you’re the one bullying him. Well if you ever want to see the light of day, I would suggest you never hurt him again. Otherwise I will personally make sure you are never found. And trust me I’m a lot better than his dad.” She walked away and winked back at Flash.

Nat got in her car and started the engine. Pete left with very little worry that Flash would ever bully him again but of course it only worked for about a month… However, that was only a few days before a certain field trip from hell. ;D


	12. Inch of His Life

Inch of His Life

Peter Parker Stark was now 22, had already graduated from MIT and had a master’s in engineering/technology. However, while he loved school and loved all the people he met. Pete missed being the friendly neighbor Spider Man. New York had been left int he hands of the Avengers and Pete was glad Clint and Nat were filling his shoes, but it was time for him to come back.

Pete had been home for less than 5 minutes before Tony had yield and threaten… “If you don’t get in here and give your old man a hug, you’re going to be CEO!” Pete dismissed the grimaced… no that was not the job he wanted.

Pete was by all means Tony’s son in every way but biological. Pete much like Tony hated the idea of meetings and anything that had to do with actual work. So, the idea of him being the CEO of the company made him shiver.

So, after Tony had threaten him, Pete had gone straight to his old man’s arms. The two talked for a few minutes and laughed at whatever bs the two seemed to be talking about at the current moment.

However, the elevator doors of opened in fort of the two to reveal one sleep deprived teen, who seemed to lighten up when she saw her brother. “Pete!” Morgan yelled as she bounded across the living room of the tower.

“Hey Morgan!” Pete enveloped Morgan into his arms, he hadn’t seen her since Easter. The two hugged and the Pete held Morgan close to him as she began to ask question after question.

“Come on, you don’t want to know about him… Ask me some questions.” Morgan rolled her eyes at her father. Pete smiled and pulled his old man into a hug.

“Come on, she my sister you know.” Tony chuckled and the three walked over to the couch where the they began to watch whatever movie Morgan wanted.

“Petey, can we go for a walk.” Pete let out a small laugh, of course she did… Morgan always like to go for walks around New York when Pete was home. And now that he was home full time, she looked forward to doing it every day.

An Hour Later…

Pete and Morgan walked down the busy streets of New York, the two were busy talking when Morgan noticed something in a store front. The two walked in to look around and see what else the store had to see.

The two continued to look around until the hair on Pete’s neck began to stand up. Morgan continued to run around and look at whatever was too been seen. However, Pete looked to the front desk and his eyes seemed to focus in on a tall man in a hoodie who had his hand buried into his pocket.

“What can I do for you Sir?” the clerk asked as she looked at him with a small smile. The man returned the same small smile. However, his smile was filled with l venomous look cross his face.

“You can give me the money.” The women eyes seemed to grow big as the man pulled a handgun out from his pocket. Pete looked to where Morgan was, but she had disappeared.

“Hey, Petey look what I found!” She yelled as she points to something up at the register. The man at the front turned from the clerk and looked at the Morgan, he seemed to recognize her. Pete’s eyes grew, Morgan’s own eyes seemed to widen as she turned a 180 and headed back to Pete.

Pete’s senses began to go haywire and he knew… he knew, he had fucked up and it was all his fault. He wouldn’t forgive himself if, if…

Pete jumped in front of Morgan shielding her from the man. Four shots fired, one after other. Pete groaned with pain as the bullets went inside one end and out the other. The bullets grazed past Morgan and hit the wall behind the two.

Pete groaned with pain but managed to stand. “Who… what are you!” Pete didn’t respond, he was running on anger and adrenaline. He pointed his wrist at the man and shot him against the wall. The man was stuck on the wall and Pete looked to the clerk who had run out the back door when the man had turned to Morgan.

Pete looked to Morgan, he had a smile on his face… however, then… then the world turned dark and void consumed him.

Days Pass.

Pete’s eyes opened to a hospital room. His abdomen hurt like usual. At this point it was nothing new and he seemed to look around the room trying to find anyone. Pete’s eyes landed on Morgan, Tony, Pepper, and Mj who all seemed to rest on one another half asleep. Pete smiled at the four and fell back to sleep.

Pete woke up again, he looked around once more and smiled once again as he looked at Morgan, Pepper, Tony and Mj asleep on the couch. “Hey…” He said in a hoarse voice. The four began to stir and ran over to Pete.

“You’re okay!” Pepper yield out as she hugged her son. Tony looked over his kid, tears fell like they always did when Pete was hurt. “I hate I’m saying, you throwing yourself in front of a gun is a good thing… but I’ll make the exception this time. Thank you…” Pete nodded, he felt bad for everything he put the four through.

Mj smiled at Pete and rubbed her hands through his hair… she loved him but him putting himself in danger… every single time would wear anyone down. And then Morgan looked at Pete and ran into his arms. He would do anything for her, and she knew it but… she couldn’t help but feel bad for everything.

“It’s not your fault…” Pete said as he rubbed her hair. The four rested and talked among each other for the rest of the day.


	13. Painful.

“What… what are you doing?” A young brown headed teen asked as Bruce Banner looked over his arm. Bruce didn’t reply he just continued to prep for something. Neither of the two men could face Pete, however, both of them were beginning to regret what they were going to have to do.

“What are you doing?” he asked again, and Bruce looked up, he let go a small sigh. “It’s for your own good kid.” Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce. “You can at least tell him what you’re doing.” Bruce rolled his eyes at the billionaire.

“We have to rebreak your arm…” Pete finished the rest for Bruce.

“Because of the healing factor.” Bruce nodded, ‘well I guess the kid really is smart.’ Bruce finished the last bit of prep before telling Pete to look away. Pete did as tell and looked away from the scientist.

Tony covered his ears; he was not about to hear his son scream at the top of his lungs. Bruce began quickly performed the operation and snapped his arm correctly… Tony uncovered his ears and looked to Bruce.

“Huh, must not have…” Tony was stopped mid-sentence.

“Holy ****, what the… aaahhh!” Pete eyes filled with water as the pain took over, he grabbed tony by his side and pulled him closer. Pete shielded his face with Tony’s body and cried into. Tony looked at Bruce and let out a sigh.

“Wish you would have told me you were going to make my kid a sobbing mess.” Bruce shrugged and began to reset the bone, so that it would heal properly like it should.

After that Pete was admitted to a room where he would recoup and rest from the traumatic experience. It wasn’t his first time… but he never had his arm broken twice in one day… well that was also a lie, but he never had it broken to fix a break.


	14. Comfort

Okay I love this one, deal with it… awwww so cute!

She… she was gone, gone all due to a car crash. The last bit of family he ever had, had died in front of him because of a drunk drive. May was gone, and she was never coming back. Pete wanted to cry and so he did, he broke down into tears and didn’t stop crying until his eyes ran dry.

Pete waited int he emergency room, people were in and out constantly, but he didn’t care. He only wanted one thing and that one thing would never be received. May was gone, gone for good and there was nothing Pete could do about it.

“Hello.” A woman greeted in a hush tone of voice. Pete looked up but he couldn’t reply. The woman held a small smile and she carried a clipboard full of papers.

“I need to talk about you and… what you’re going to do. Do you have any living family members?” Tears fell from the kids face, she was all he had, ever really had. Pete shook his head and looked the woman in the eyes. “No… I don’t have anyone.”

The woman nodded and thought for a second. “I thought so… you’ll have to go into foster care.” Pete shook his head… he couldn’t, couldn’t do that, he couldn’t be all alone with no one. “Here.” Pete wrote down a phone number and handed it to the woman.

“Call him… I, I can’t speak right now, and I’ll only worry him more.” The woman nodded and walked outside of the room. She dialed the number Pete had handed her and within three rings the phone picked up.

“How do you have this number?” Where the first lines spoken from an unknown man.

“Hello… Sir, I’m sorry that I don’t know your name but, a kid here at Midtown hospital had asked me to call you… he was involved in a car accident and said you where the one person he could call.” The man let go a sigh and thought for a second.

“What is his name?” The other side of the line was cool and unmoving. “Umm… Peter Benjamin Parker.” A noise was heard from the other side and then the phone hung up. The woman looked at her phone and let go a sigh… ‘must be the kids dead beat father…’ The woman walked back into the rooms and looked at the crying mess that was Peter Parker.

“He hung up.” Pete didn’t even look up from his seat, he didn’t care. Then, then the sounds of rockets filled the air and before the woman knew it someone was running down the aisle. Nurses and doctors all tried to stop him, but they couldn’t.

The man pushed open the door, all the while yelling. “I just want to see my kid!” The man looked over the room, he was well dressed even with the messy mop of hair.

“Kido!” The man ran over to the kid in the corner and smothered him into a hug. The kid cried into the man’s arms as he held tightly to him. Then the unknow man pulled back from Pete and looked over him.

“Are you okay??? I know you are, are you hurt.” Pete nodded his head, tears still managed to fall from his face. Tony let go a sigh and looked over Pete. Bruce would have to take a look at him later.

“Ooo… thank god, you’re okay… May??? Where’s May.” Tears fell… fell more than they ever had before. Then… then Tony knew, knew she was gone.

“Pete!” Came another familiar voice, and yet again doctors came running in after the woman. The red head ran over and tackled the two into a hug. “Pepper!” Pete wrapped around Pepper and fell into her arms.

“WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!” The foster woman yelled as she looked over three. Pepper and Tony let go a sigh. “Thanks for ruining the moment.” Tony dead panned as he looked at Pete.

Pepper turned from Pete and looked the woman in the eyes and without a missing a beat said. “I doesn’t matter who we are, get me some god damn adoption papers now and if you can’t then find someone who can.”

The three stayed together in the comfort of one another for as long as they could. Tony and Pepper did their best to keep the kid safe and happy because he was their kid.


	15. Red Heads Know Best.

The day had been a long one… longer than Pete ever though imaginable. May… May was gone, and there was nothing he could do. Pete didn’t go to Tony or Pep or anyone about it. For all they knew he was fine. For all they knew Peter Parker was a happy teenager with a perfectly good life… but boy would they be wrong.

He was on the streets… with on one, and nothing. Pete had taken what little money May had and left, he couldn’t live without her and he was starving. He wanted to cry, break down and die for all anyone care.

Days passed but still the teen never got into contact with the Avengers or his father figure. Pepper had begun to worry. “Hey Honey, where’s Peter?” the two sat in the living room of the tower. Both had either a phone or magazine in front of them.

“He wasn’t here at all this week and doesn’t he have a lab day today.” Tony nodded and looked at his calendar, nothing… no reason for him to be missing. “Fri, where is my intern.” The A.I. took a second to respond, however, her news wasn’t great.

“I don’t know sir; the suit hasn’t been activated since last week.” The worry filled the two and… just as Pepper began to get up the elevator doors opened. Nat stepped out, worry seemed to even be buried into her face.

“Have you seen my ребенок паук?” They both shook their heads.

“No, Pete hasn’t used his suit since last week.” Nat nodded and then turned to Pepper.

“We’re going to find him.” Pepper nodded and the two walked out of the room and headed towards Peppers office. The two began to search through different data bases, each was trying to find maybe a facial scan or something… just something to find their baby.

“Where is he!” Pepper yelled as she looked over more and more info… Then Friday found something, and she alerted the two. “I’ve found him… he’s in an alley way.” Pepper looked to Nat and the two rushed out the door.

Within fifteen minutes the two were across town. Pepper was dressed, well extremely nice for where they were. The two walked down the alley, Nat led the way. The two looked around, nothing but garbage and the smells of rotting trash filled the air.

“Peter?” Nat asked as she walked through, “Aggg.” They heard a grown of pain and the two walked further down the alley way.

Then, then their eyes fell upon Pete… he was tired, and his eyes were filled with tears, blood pooled around her. Pete wanted to cry even more when he looked up but… he didn’t. He couldn’t, the two women looked at one another and they both pulled Pete of the ground.

“Come on, let’s get you to the tower little one.” Nat was nuzzled Pete’s face as she and Pep carried the boy to the car.

Nat and Pep were both right to worry. When they had gotten back to the tower Bruce had found stabbed Marks and bullet wounds within his flesh. Apparently, the kid had hurt his ankle the night before May had died and knew Karen would alert Tony about the injury. Pete had tried to carry out his duty and ended up being too tired to even fight.

“Rest little one, Rest.” Nat and Pep both sat next to Pete as they waited for him to wake. Tony was also there, waiting for the kid to wake. They all three wanted to cry but held it together until he awoke.

“Welcome back Pete…” Pete’s eyes slowly opened as he looked at the three worried parents that sat before him. Pepper enveloped the kid into a hug nearly seconds later. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked in his brown doe eyes.

“Thank god you’re okay kido.” Tony had also joined the hug and then was followed by Nat. Pete smiled and returned their hugs. Pepper looked to Tony. “He’s not going back… never call the foster system and our lawyers. He’s staying.” Tony nodded and stepped out of the room while the two women hugged and messed with the kid’s hair. He could only thank them and return their love filled words.


	16. You’re My Son!

Peter Benjamin Parker Stark never thought he was good enough for his adoptive father. However, he truly meant the world to Tony. The billionaire didn’t tell him that enough but he sure as hell would be damned if he was going to lose his son.

Peter and Tony had a fight the night before, it was over something so stupid so idiotic that Pete and Tony both regretted the whole thing. Yet, Pete was still locked away in his room from Tony. He was crying and had been crying for hours.

Tony had locked himself in the lab for as long as possible. Pepper had tried and tried to get him out but to no avail. The man just worked away on all sorts of projects trying to distract himself from his son.

The whole fight started over Pete yelling at Tony… “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt!’ Tony yelled to the kid. Pete’s eyes filled with tears; Tony never got angry with him.

“I don’t know! I didn’t want to worry you!” Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Pete.

“Well you did! You need to tell me this shit!” Pete let go a huff.

“What do you care, you’re not my father and you’re not my dad!” Pete yelled, tears now rolling like the breeze. The two looked at one another, emotions filled their minds but not their mouths.

“No more spider manning, you can’t use the suit for the rest of the week Mister!” Pete let go a cry for what was more than likely help, he walked to his room and with a heavy slam his door closed.

Now… now Pete was out, out who knows where, Tony thought he was in his room but no… he was out on the streets of Queens trying to defend his streets from all those who would do it harm.

He was dress int he original Spider Man gear, it was tattered and faded. The clothing had been thrown in a bottom drawer of a dresser and forgotten. Tony had tried to find it for the museum, but Pete wouldn’t tell him anything… all because of this reason.

Pete swung through the city, once again tears fell and rolled down his cheeks… the stains covered the mask, but no one would notice right?

Wrong, they did notice… or well a thug noticed. The man had been trying to rob a convenience store at 2 in the morning on a Friday night…. This ended like it usually does.

Pete ran into the store and looked the man dead in the eyes, no quips or funny comebacks… he was to distressed to do that.

“What’s wrong spider, cat got your tongue.” Pete didn’t reply and just went to web the man to the wall behind him… but then, then there were three loud shots and the spider fell to the floor…

…

“Sir, Junior is not in his room.” The notification came as Tony rolled out from under one of his many muscle cars.

“What?” He asked without even really thinking about it. However, the A.I. wasted no time restating the fact. “Stark Junior is not in his room… he was last seen diving out of his window, Sir.” Tony froze… like full stop, froze.

His eyes filled with worry and heart break… his kid was on the streets doing who knows what. Tony began to go over police reports and the news… he hacked into NYPD line and tried to listen to the chat. Right as he did, a call came through.

“Hello how may I help you.” The dispatcher was cool and calculated… “There’s… there’s been a robbery, and, and Spider Man has been shot!” The woman’s voice was quick and worried. Tony shot into action and grabbed mark… whatever we’re on from its station and ran to the open window in the lab.

Tony was across the city in less than a few minutes and he landed outside of an old 7-11. Right as he landed several squad cars pulled up and Tony ran in not caring about who was there. “What is Ironman doing here?” An officer asked as he stepped out the car.

“Sir you can’t go in, it’s a crime scene… and the spider man guy is in there.” Tony’s face plate opened, and tears had filled his eyes.

“I know… that’s my son in there!” Tony ran in and began to look over the scene. The clerk huddled in the back while Pete lay on the floor, blood pooled around him. Tony’s eyes filled with anger and worry all at once.

“Ooo… my poor boy.” Tony scooped Pete up and held him in his arms. “You’ll be alright.” He said as he held Pete closer to him. “No… no you don’t want me… I want, I want Mom… she still cares about me, she doesn’t hurt me and yell at me…” Tony’s heart shattered, shattered into a million pieces.

Had he, had he hurt his son that much. Pete’s eyes filled with tears even in his unconscious state the kid cried. Tony felt horrible and now, now his son’s life rested in his hands. His worn and beaten hands that had caused so… so much death.

The hospital.

Pete had spent day’s in and out of awareness… they had made no real progress… he would come back shouting. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I got mad.” Or he would come back yelling. “I want mom… you, you ran away from me, put me down, yelled at me!” Tony was by his side, through thick and thin no matter what.

Pepper was located only feet away and the first thing she had said when Pete had arrived was, well… “You took away his suit, his only way to contact us, his protection, his safety net, his life line… and you thought it was a good idea, you thought it was a good idea to leave our son, who is very much like you Anthony Edward Stark and not think he would do this… we could have lost him. Anthony, Pete could be dead!” Tony remained silent, what was he supposed to say.

Peter awoke days later, Tony and Pepper only feet from him. Pepper had moved instantly; she was cuddling him near her. “It’s alright, you’re my son, it’s okay he’s won’t do it again.” Tony moved close and looked Pete in the eyes, regret evident in both their faces.

“I’m sorry… Mr. Stark” Tony’s heart broke once again… it had been dad or hell even Tony for months and now, now he was back to Mr. Stark.

“No… no, Pete you did nothing wrong, I love you… I’m sorry, you’re my son and, and I just want you to tell me what’s going on I can’t lose you!” The three stayed together, hugging one another for as long as possible… However, the wounds were now open, and healing was going to take time…


	17. Family Fun…

Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Pete were all out having fun like they usually do. The four were currently just walking down the streets of New York looking at whatever the shops had to sell. Morgan was pulling the group along, she wanted to see as much as possible. Pepper all the while was trying to control her daughter. Pete and Tony on the other hand were laughing at the woman’s failed attempts.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, her hands were firmly placed on her hips, the sight made the two laughs almost instantly. However, her expression only deepened and the two looked away, they didn’t need Pepper to be mad at them.

Morgan had dragged the three into a small ice cream shop. The four ordered and sat down at a table on the window side of the shop. They conversed and talked about all the thing that were going on in the busy lives of the Starks.

However, it all came to an abrupt stop… once again… (like all my story’s.) A man with a gun walked into the shop, a toothy grin placed firmly on his face. Tony shielded Morgan and Pepper; Pete however had already pulled his mask from his pocket.

“Give me the money.” The man was strait to the point. Pete let go a sigh and shot a web towards the gunman. It missed by inches and hit the back wall. The man turned and his face came to realization as he looked behind Spider Man and towards the three, he was shielding from view.

“Ooo… so you’re their bodyguard?” The man opened fire towards Tony and the two women behind him. Pete jumped in front of the three… the bullets trailed through him and hit the wall behind. His voice shrieked with agony as fell to the ground.

Pete’s eyes watered but he pulled himself up and trudged towards the man. “What?!?” The man yelled as the spider neared. “DO NOT HURT MY FAMILY!” Pete punched the gun man and he fell to the ground.

Pete turned to Tony, a small smile grazed his face… then then it all fell dark and his body hit the ground with a loud thud… Pete was gone… gone like everything he had ever know.


	18. What Hasn’t Changed? Day 19, Au of choice. Adult Au… With the kids, kind of!

Pete and Michelle Stark had experienced a lot in their lives however, after 10 years from when we first met them as teenagers their lives have changed… changed a lot. The two were married, Pete had come out as a Stark and he had lost a lot…

However, when the two received an email from Betty they were surprised to find out that they had been invited to their High School Reunion. Pete was already considering not going but Mj had other ideas. “You are going, I don’t care.” Pete rolled his eyes, but she was right.

“Fine, but who will take care of Ben and May?” Mj smiled and rolled her eyes. “Grandma and Grandpa will be fine with the two. Tony and Pepper would be happy to have them… hell excited to have two bundles of joys.” Pete rolled his eyes.

“Tony’s not turning my kids into the next Iron Man or Spider Man.” Mj rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Yea, that’s your job.” She winked and began to dial Tony.

“Hey, Mj.” Pepper had answered for the billionaire.

“Hey Pep, me and Pete have a reunion to go to and I need you to take care of the little ones.” Before Mj knew it, Pepper was cheering with joy and well, Tony had already yelled. “You bet I’m turning the kids into our replacements!” Pete let out a tired sigh and the four began to talk about all the arrangements needed for the event.

Friday.

Mj had also got in contact with Betty and Ned. They would all meet up in the penthouse and head out. Everyone still pretty much lived in the tower. Pete and Mj lived in the Penthouse with Tony and Pepper down the hall. Ned and Betty also lived on the floor as well. The avengers were downstairs on level 92.

Ned, and Betty both look absolutely wonderful. “You guys look great!” Betty wore a blue dress that was gorgeous, and Ned wore a black suit. While it wasn’t Tony Stark nice, Ned was the head of R&D and he could afford rather nice suits and things of that nature. Pete was happy that at least three people he cared about would be going.

“Says the guy wearing a 10-thousand-dollar suit.” The group laughed and Pete even managed to chuckle at the joke. The four headed to the elevator and got ready for the big night.

School

Pete and the group pulled up in one of the Audies that the tower had. The group stepped out of the car and let go tired sighs. They hadn’t been to the school since high school and well, had no plans of returned. Pete had however, set up an anonymous yearly donation for the stem side of the school.

The school looked much the same and so the group walked into the front part of the school. The halls were the same and the group all looked towards the gymnasium of the school. However, their eyes were diverted to the small booth in front of them.

“Hello.” A girl who they honestly couldn’t recognize waved at the four. “Hello.” Ned greeted back and the group walked over.

“So, I just need your names and you can get your badges.” Pete and the group nodded, and Ned was the first to speak.

“Ned and Betty Leeds.” The girl looked up and smiled. “Betty! It’s been so long!” The girl reached over and hugged Betty. “Wait… Anna! I haven’t seen you in years.” The two chatted for a second before Ned and Betty Moved aside for Pete and Mj.

“Pete and Mj Stark.” Anna looked up from her list and looked at the two. “Stark… no I’ve got Pete and Mj Parker.” Pete let go a sigh. “No… I changed my name when I was adopted, never said anything about it but it’s Stark.” The girl nodded… and then realization came over her face.

“Wait… Stark, like Peter Stark… like Tony Starks son and… and Spider Man!” Pete nodded his head. “Yeessss…” The girl nodded and began to point the four towards the gym. The group moved forward and walked down the hall until they stopped at a display case.

All sorts of people were in the case but what surprised Pete was that there was a plaque dedicated to Spider Man. “Hey look, you’re in here!” Ned pointed it to Pete, and he smiled. The group continued once more and made their way into the gym.

On the far side sat a table of condiments, on the other side were tables and on the nearest side was an open area for people to converse and talk. Pete and the group walked in.

And as of course everyone looked their way. People gave confused looks and scrunch noses towards the group. “Hey it’s Penis Parker.” Of course, Flash would use that name… Pete let go a sigh and wanted to die.

“It’s not Parker, Flash.” Pete let go a huff of air as he looked over the others who were in the room. “Then what is it.” Flash must not have watched the news in the last ten years. Pete rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the tables.

“It’s Stark dumb ass, have you not watched the news for the last ten years, you’re looking at the heir and CEO of Stark Industries… not to mention son of Tony Stark.” Mj was fuming and well, it was deserved.

“Bull shit.” Flash would never believe Pete, would he? The rest of the night went well for the most part. People still didn’t believe Pete was Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. However, one thing sealed the deal for who he really was.

After the last slow dance of the night, Pete’s phone began to ring, and he picked up of the first ring. “Hello…” The other side came out in a jumble of words and worriedness seemed to crawl onto Pete’s face. “Yea… yea Thor I’ll be right there. Tell the guardians I’ll be at the tower in less than five minutes.” The other side of the phone let go a loud affirmative and Pete looked to Mj who only nodded. “Tell Ben and May I’ll be back by tomorrow. I’ve got to go stop… I don’t even know honesty… Strange is coming two so probably something to do with magic.” Mj nodded, and the rest of the people in the room looked at him kind of funny.

Pete clicked his suit housing unit and the Iron Spider formed around him. The helmet pulled back to revel his face. “I’ll see you soon honey, love you.” Pete kissed Mj and swung out the room. Mj let go a tired sigh and turned to the people around her.

“That’s my husband for you…”


	19. Gender Bender

Penny Benjamin Parker had been in foster care for over a year, she had lost everyone she ever knew. Her father, mother, uncle and aunt all died when she was 9… they had all been on a trip abroad. She was sent to the foster system and somehow lost among the waves… no one had considered adopting her.

She had beautiful brown eyes, a pretty smile, and an infectious laugh… she wore glasses and a light blue dress… she cried, cried often and just wanted her family back. However, everything would change… everything.

Elsewhere.

One crazed billionaire walked through his penthouse sweet. Tony was fully awake and up for about anything. Tony and Pep both sat in the penthouse reading different newspapers about Iron Man and Tony… most was good, but some others were bad.

“You need to boost your Pr.” Tony looked up from his chair and gave Pep a small downward frown. “Really?” he asked, why did he need to boost his PR.

“Yes, you don’t just affect yourself, you effect the company. You may be an avenger but that isn’t enough.” Tony let go a sigh and thought for a second. Tony walked out of the room and over to the elevator.

“I’m going to go to the foster home down the street.” The man stepped onto the elevator and head downwards towards the parking garage. Tony hopped into his Audi r8 and sped off down the street.

This was definitely not Pepper’s idea of a PR stunt but what could she do… Tony would be Tony and take the easy route out of things. Pep just let go a snort as she continued to drink her coffee thinking about how bad this could go.

With a loud roar of the engine a car pulled up in front of the Queens school for the less fortunate. Tony stepped out of the car and smiled. Kids were outside playing and running, the yells of happiness evident in their voices.

Tony smiled as a few ran up to him. Some smiled and other’s yelled. “It’s Iron Man!” The kids all came running once someone mentioned it. Tony smiled as the kids ran up and began to ask questions. It was nice for some many people to like him and be so interested in him.

However, one thing seemed to stay in the back of Tony’s mind. A little girl sat in the window; she had a book in her hands. Tony smiled and waded the crowd. He walked up the steps and stepped into the building. The inside reminded him of his old boarding school… the one Howard sent him to… Tony shivered with fear.

Tony passed a few stunned workers and stepped into the room the little girl was sitting in. He walked over and sat down next to her. She was so caught up in her reading she didn’t see him. “Hello.”

Tony was calm, he smiled as he looked at her. “Hey.” She said without even looking up from her book.

“What are you reading?” the girl had a smile graze her face.

“The effects of Gama radiation.” Tony was taken back… what! She was reading what… well, Banner would be happy.

“Really?” He asked without missing a beat. The girl nodded and finally looked away from the book. “You’re… You’re…”

“Iron Man?” Tony asked, rather than stated.

“Yes… but that’s not what I was going to say. You’re Tony Stark, and and, your ark reactor is incredible, how did you manage to condense it down.” Tony smiled… like the largest smile he had ever had. Tony was amazed by the girl’s genius… she was as smart as him and…

“What’s your name?” Tony asked without even thinking, it was rather just that he wanted to know who she was… “Penny… Penny Benjamin Parker.” Tony nodded… “It’s a nice name.” She smiled and nodded to Tony.

The two chatted for a few minutes and then Tony got a text from Pepper telling him he was needed for a meeting… “Sorry I have to go.” The girl frowned but nodded to the billionaire.

At the Tower Later…

Tony had come home and skipped ever meeting he had planned. Tony was busy working on reading up on something… he needed to find out everything and know everything. Pepper walked in with an angry scowl on her face.

“Anthony Edward Stark, what did I tell you about skipping meetings!” Tony spun around in his chair to face his girlfriend. Pepper was mad… but maybe if he told her she wouldn’t be tooooo mad.

“Well… I don’t know how to say this but… I want to adopt a kid… I’ve found the one.” He was nervous, he stuttered over every word but continued. “She’s smart, funny, cute… hell she’s a genius. And and. I don’t know what’s gotten into me Pep but she’s, perfect.” Pepper smiled and then let go a sigh.

“Of course, you would.” Tony eyes shot open, what had he done now… “Of course, I would what?”

“Of course, you would find a kid… I should have known… Are you sure?” She asked, hoping it was no but knowing Tony it was…

“Yes.” He stated without even thinking… there was no need to think.

“Well I’ll get in contact with legal and you go down to the orphanage…” Tony smiled…

Three Days Later…

Penny Parker had been told she was going somewhere new; it wasn’t abnormal to be moved around so she wasn’t expecting anything new. However, when she was taken to a tower, she was surprised… did the person she would be staying with work here?

She was led to the elevator and taken up for what seemed like forever. “Where are we going.” the man didn’t reply. The two sat in silence as the floors passed.

Then the doors opened, and two people stood in front of her. The man from earlier and then a red head who had a smile on her face. Penny could hear the two mutter. “She’s adorable.” The two walked over and greeted Penny.

“Hello, my names Pepper and this is Tony.” Pep jester to Tony who stood proud in his faded shirt and jeans. Penny shook Peppers hand and looked at Tony. “Why am I here?” She asked with a small voice.

“They didn’t tell you?” Penny shook her head, was this temporary or just a PR stunt…

“Well… then I guess welcome to your new home Penny.” She nearly fainted but held it together long enough to run into the two’s arms… Tony and Pepper both hugged her tight… this was going to be a learning experience for all.


	20. Tony Stark has a Heart.

He… Pete, Pete laid in front of Tony battle wounds throughout his body… the kid wasn’t breathing and… and that smile, that small smile played in his mind. His kid was, was gone. Tony rushed over and picked Pete, pulling him close to his ear. The slow beat… the ever so beat made him more worried than ever.

“Please… please, Pete you’ve got to stay with me… I, I can’t lose my son. Not you, of all the people, I can’t lose you.” tear’s fell from his eyes, as Happy raced in and scooped up the kid. “I’ll get him back; you take care of Pepper and Morgan.” Tony nodded and turned to his wife who had tears falling from her face.

“We’re going now!” She grabbed Morgan by the hand and the three hopped into the car. Happy drove like there was no tomorrow and was back at the tower within a minute and a half. The four rushed upstairs and yelled at Dr. Cho to get the emergency room ready and that baby spider protocol was on red alert.

Pete was handed over to Dr. Cho and Bruce came in seconds later. He didn’t even stop to look at Tony as he ran in. Green veins formed throughout his face, but the man was under control.

Hours passed and Tony paced back and forth… his eyes stained with tears and tiredness but there was no way he was leaving Pete not after he saved everyone… The rest of the team had also made it and were waiting outside the room.

Nat had tears running down her eyes, she held one of Pete’s hoodie’s close to her. She loved him and couldn’t lose him… not her baby spider. Clint was stressed out, Buck and Steve both sat quietly trying not to cry and Thor was… well, the worst of all. The man was going crazy and worry, tears and anger all bubbled to the surface.

The group sat in the quaintness of the hospital… which was quiet because it was the shield and avenger’s hospital so only agents and avengers were even able to enter and work. The group… waited and waited for something, anything to come and it eventually did.

Bruce and Dr. Cho stepped and with heavy breaths the groups attention shifted to the two. “Is he alright?” Was the first thing to leave all of their mouths. Bruce nodded and let go a sigh.

“He’s out and will not be awake for a day or so… we had to put him into a comatose like state due to his blood lose. He might have enhanced healing, but you can’t heal blood.” The group nodded and Bruce motioned for Tony, Morgan and Pep to enter.

The three stepped in and looked at Pete… he was cold, and lifeless. The boy had lost so much so fast and Tony couldn’t take it. Tony grabbed Pete’s right hand and held it close. He began to whisper to his son… “You’re going to be okay… I swear, I can’t lose you, I can’t. I love you and… I can’t lose my son, I can’t imagine not having you around, having your craziness and… your everything. I love you more than you know kido.”


	21. Only a Small Consolation

It all happened so fast, he had lost her, the only link to his family… May was gone like nothing, just like the summer breeze. She died in a car crash caused by a speeding driver. She was rushed to the hospital and died with Pete’s hand in hers.

Pete could hardly believe she was gone. He had no family, not even friends who could help him. Pete was left with no one but himself. He couldn’t do anything and there was nothing he could do. May was gone and never coming back.

Pete blamed himself for it all, if he hadn’t… if he hadn’t been at that stupid stakeout trying to stop some possible burglar. Now all he could do was wished he hadn’t been there, wish he hadn’t stopped them and hoped to have been able to stop her but at last he couldn’t.

Pete cried himself to sleep that night, no one knew where he was or even what had happened but for him everything had happened, and everything was very much real. However, his life would be changed forever.

Somewhere, Someplace…

A screen lit up somewhere from within a bag. Pepper Stark had been in a meeting with a very important client. They were looking into some sort of nationwide technology update for their systems. After the meeting Pepper left the room and head upstairs to the penthouse of the Avengers tower.

Tony and most of the full time Avengers sat on the couch in the center of the room. “Hey Honey.” Tony waved to his wife who had let go a heavy sigh as soon as she entered the room. “Hey Hun, how’s your day?” Tony smiled and walked over to Pepper.

“Pep, what’s wrong?” She smiled at him and walked over to the couch and sat down and he did the same. “A lot is wrong but I’m fine, the investors were just hard on me.” Tony smiled and Pepper lowered her head onto Tony’s shoulder.

As the group watched a tv show of some sort Pepper reached down into her bag and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the different notifications that she had received from all sorts of people. However, one nearly made her scream.

“Oh my GOD!” Her voice yelled as she read the notification that a hospital had sent her… She and or Tony were the only contacts listened on a medical list. Tony and every other Avenger turned to Pepper.

“What?” Tony gave Pepper a look of bewilderment, but she couldn’t speak, her voice failed her. She just barely handed her phone to Tony. He picked it up and began to start reading. Tony dropped the phone and his own eyes began to fill with tears. ‘how, why.’ Where the questions that raced in his head.

“What?” Once again all of the Avengers asked. Tony just shook his head and stood up and walked towards the elevator. Pepper also stood up but the two turned around to look at the group behind them. “Aren’t you coming?” Tony and Pepper both asked, and the Avengers stood up and began to follow. The group head downwards to the parking garage.

Happy met the group down in the parking garage. “Tony what’s going on.” The man still had tears in his eyes and his voice wavered with each word. “We need to go to the hospital…” The group looked at him with bewilderment but hopped into a car.

The group arrived minutes later to the hospital where Pete was staying… The group walked into the front of the hospital and up to the front desk. Everyone was pretty much in their Mission suits. “How can I help…” The receptionist went wide eyed at the group of people who stood in front of her.

“Where’s May Parker’s room?” The receptionist pointed down the hall. Tony nodded and nearly ran down the hall. Tony stepped into the room and nearly tackled Pete to the ground. “Ooo thank god your okay kid.” Pete was in shock to say the least.

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have been downtown… I should have been there.” Tony pulled away from Pete and shook his head. “No… no it’s not your fault, I’m glad you’re okay kid.” Then… Pepper came running into the room.

“Ooo thank god!” Pepper pulled Pete and Tony into a hug as hard as possible. Pepper was crying, she had been so worried, so fast. Pete had become a staple at Stark Industries, not only because he was Spiderman but because he was such a smart intern… Pepper always felt like Pete was like a son to her, the way he was always nice to her, the way he cared about everyone and everything… He was so nice to everyone.

Then the rest of the Avengers came running into the room to the sight of Pepper, Tony, and Pete all crying into each other’s arms. It only took a few seconds for Natasha to understand what had happened and she nearly crushed the three as she gave them a tight hug. “My poor ребенок паук!” Now everyone knew that if Nat was crying something bad had happened and then they all seemed to put it together.

“Ooo no Pete, are you okay.” Pete let out a sigh as he seemed to dig into the groups hug deeper. “No, I’m not okay and I don’t think I ever will be… I lost the most important person in my life and the only family I had… Guys I have no one to turn to and no one who can take care of…” Tony shushed Peter, he didn’t need to worry about that.

“Kid don’t worry about that; I’ve got it covered… And I’ve got your room already set up with a lab.” Pete pulled back and looked at the group before him. “What… You mean…. I’m-I’m going to live with you guys?” Tony laughed and nuzzled Pete’s head. “Where else would I send our ребенок паук?”

Then something else happened, the entire group of Avengers pulled the spider into a hug and held him tight. He didn’t need to worry about anything, it was the least they could do for him…

Two weeks later…

Aunt May’s funeral had taken place the Friday after it happened. It was a small and quiet funeral with only a few guests. Mainly it was the Avengers and Ned who attended. It was nice and quiet, just the way May would have liked it.

After the service Tony and Pepper had a small conversation. “Hey, Tony can I talk to you for a second?” Tony nodded and the two stepped away for a second. Tony smiled, almost as if he read her mind.

“I was thinking about maybe… adopting Pete… I hope it’s okay…” Tony didn’t even need to respond he just pulled a piece of paper from his suit and handed it to Pepper. She read over it and nearly cried. “Really?” He nodded and walked away, towards Pete who was standing by Mays grave.

“Hey, I know it’s maybe a bad time, but I wanted to talk about your adoption kid?” Pete turned around and looked at Tony who stood before him in his usual suit and shades. “I thought…” Peter couldn’t finish the statement… Tony had pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

“Here this will help you out kid.” Pete slowly opened the paper and began to read the words…

“Adoption Order, Tony Stark… Pepper Stark hereby request the full adoption of Peter Benjamin Parker…” Pete pulled Tony into a hug and nearly began to cry into Tony’s shoulder. “Yes Mr. Sta… Tony?” Tony shook his head and smiled. “No… I don’t think any of those will work… How about dad?” Pete only pulled Tony into a hug even harder. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“How about a name change… I know it’s early but… I think it’ll help me feel at home.” Tony nodded and smiled. “What are you thinking?” Tony asked, wondering what kind of name change he was thinking of.

“I don’t know maybe something like Peter Parker-Stark… I don’t know It would be something I could hide easily but also know that I’m always home when I’m with you.” Tony nearly shed a tear this time and just held Pete tight to him. “You want some Shawarma… I could really use some you know.” Pete let out a small chuckle. “As long as everyone comes.” Tony now let out a small laugh…

What happened to May still scares Pete, but he knows that he’s in a good home and that everyone fully cares about him. How will his life change with the loss of his dear Aunt May and with the addition of 10-15 crazed family members who are willing to do just about anything for him???


	22. Mama Knows Best…

“Don’t go out there!” She yelled as a brown headed teen jumped from the roof of a large tower. It had been a terrible day, Pete wanted to break down and just shed every tear he had in his body. First Flash had been a horrible to him, called him names and a piece of worthless trash who no one wanted.

Then, when Pete finally got to the tower after a long day the first words out of Tony’s mouth was… “What the hell did you think you were doing!” Pete had been out on patrol and gotten hurt the day before, Tony had taken the suit so that Pete couldn’t run, or fight, he just wanted the kid to be safe.

However, Pete stormed out of the room, all the while… with a heavy heart he yelled. “Fine, I don’t need it. Just like you don’t need me and don’t want me!” Pete’s eyes had filled with tears and he shielded his face from Tony.

The man said nothing as his son ran to his room. Nat came in hours later to find that Pete was missing and head towards the roof. Pete sat with his legs dangling from the side. His eyes were red, and he said nothing. Pete was dress in the original suit; the clothing still had the tears from the first fight with the vulture.

“What are you doing?” She asked in a motherly tone, however… she got no responses. Pete just looked out over the streets of New York… contemplating what to do.

“You’re not leaving…” Still no response, Pete still looked out over the skyline.

“It doesn’t matter, no one would miss me anyway.” Nat’s heart broke, cracked and fell apart. No, not her baby spider, not her Peter of all people it couldn’t be him.

“Don’t say that.” Pete shook his head, he meant it full well and wasn’t going to retract it, no one would miss him, and Pete knew it… knew it in his heart and mind.

Pete stood up and shot a web towards a building across from the tower. Nat tried to grab him, but he was gone and there was nothing she could do.

Pete swung through the city like always, tears had stained the mask, but it didn’t matter, the blood from the fight previous was there so it didn’t really matter all that much. The hero spider swung down and landed in a bad part of town. Pete needed to get everything off his mind, so it was best for him to just relax and fight crime.

Pete was looking down a small corner street when he heard a man yelling… “Give me your wallet and your keys!” Pete swung down the street and spotted a large burly man holding and another man by the shoulders, A gun pointed close to the man’s face as he tried to pull out his keys and wallet.

“Hurry up I ain’t got all day!” The man still fiddled and eventually he looked up tears fall from his face. It was time, past time for Pete to step in. He landed feet away and pulled the man away from the wall.

“What are you doing spider man!” He reached for his gun, but Pete quickly web the man to the wall behind him. “Hey!” HE yelled as he flew through the air. Pete smirked and tried to help the other worried fellow. Then his hair stood up and the sound of whirling tires came piercing through the distance.

“Hey it’s the spider!” Someone yelled, then it was too late… “Pow, Pow, Pow…” Three shots fired at the spider and all Pete could do was shield the other man. Each shot landed on his back and he fell to the ground. His pain was so immense… so, so immense “Why is it so dark…” he was gone, gone like a light in an endless void.

…

Nat woke up, her breath was heavy and her mind curse and yelled at her… and she knew she knew he wasn’t okay. Her ребенок паук was not okay. Nat got dressed and yelled for Friday. “Yes, Mis Romanoff.” The A.I. had a worried voice, well as worried as an A.I. could be.

“Where is Peter?” Her voice was frantic and tired… however, the A.I. responded in much the same tone. “I don’t know.” Nat’s voice hitched and she nearly lost it. She ran out the room and threw on her suit.

While she defiantly couldn’t and didn’t have kids, somehow Pete had given or forced her to exhibit and have Motherly instincts… and by all means they were in overdrive. Nat had already run down to the parking garage and grabbed her bike.

She raced downtown as fast as possible and went through ever alley and dark place possible, then once again her nerves shot up and she followed her heart. Nat walked down the worst street imaginable and then… then her eyes caught sight of her ребенок паук laying on the ground.

Blood pooled around him and she raced to him. Nat grabbed Pete and pulled him to her face. “Ooo… ребенок паук, I’ve got you; you’ll be okay.”

Hours Later…

Nat had called Happy at 2 in the morning, which he was mad about for all of thirty seconds… Happy had raced downtown, picked the two up and brought them as fast as possible back to the tower.

Nat sat outside the waiting room, Pete had been in surgery for about an hour and a half. He had come out and was in his room recouping from everything. Pepper had also come down and sat down next to Nat, Tony on the other hand had stay upstairs, well after Pepper had said…

“YOU DID WHAT, YOU LET OUR SON GO OUT AND NEARLY GET HIMSELF KILLED! AND YOU TOOK AWAY HIS LIFELINE, HIS ONLY CONTACT, HIS PROTECTION… ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!”

So… Nat and Pepper both waited for Pete and they were not leaving because he was the most important person to both of them.


	23. Really, You Two?

Peter Parker had been the intern of Tony Stark for over a year now. The kid knew pretty much everything there was about Tony and the two worked well together. They both enjoyed one another’s company and often spent more and more time together.

Pete had even come to bond with Rhodey and Pep, they all had dinner on friday nights together and enjoyed a movie. Rhodey knew about the whole vigilante thing but Pepper had been kept in the dark so that Tony wouldn’t get an ear full

However, the two had been working in a lab for about three hours when Pete decided it was time to go. He went out for his usual Spidey things and wouldn’t be back until around 10. So Tony was left alone in his lab.

Pepper came down about an hour after Pete had left and strolled up next to her Fiancé. Tony looked up once he heard her approach and gave a small smile to the woman. “Hey honey.” she smiled and sat down on a stool next to him.

“Where’s Peter gone to?” Tony shrugged; he really didn’t know.

“Probably gone home for a bit… said he was coming back though.” Pepper nodded and began to look over the suit Tony was working on.

“So… when am I going to meet spider man.” Tony shook his head; she had been pressing for months now but little did she know he was right under her nose.

“I don’t know… maybe so…” Then, then all hell broke loose because Friday came over the speaker.

“Sir, Karen has relayed a message… she says the young spider has gotten himself into trouble and needs to be brought to the med bay. He has three broken ribs and a torn acl.” Tony looked to Pepper and let out a sigh.

“Well I guess Pete’s coming back a bit sooner than expected and you get to meet Spider Man… I’ll meet you in the med bay.” Pepper nodded and walked out, while Tony grabbed one of the suits.

Ten minutes later…

Tony flew back into the tower with the spider in his arms. He ran through the halls and placed him in the arms of one Dr. Cho. She ran him into the emergence room and got to work. Tony turned to Pep and smiled… “Just wait” he said as he looked at her.

“Where’s Peter?” She asked, she figured he would be here by now, he would want to see the web head two. Tony let out a laugh and lowered his face into his hands.

“Pep… Peter is… well, how do I put this…” He paused and looked at Pepper, could he really tell her? Well he did…

“He’s, He’s Spider Man, Pep… the kid is Spider Man.” Welp… Pepper was quiet… quiet for a long time, so quiet for so long that she didn’t speak until they were allowed in the room and Peter was awake.

And even then, she didn’t speak to Tony, she only looked at her kid and smiled. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a superhero problem two… I can hardly deal with the one.” Pete nodded once more and then… well he fell back to sleep.

Pepper didn’t leave for a long time and neither did Tony the two really didn’t want to leave their kid alone ever.


	24. Sick and a Field trip?

Peter Parker Stark was out of school for the day, he had been stabbed and shot in the stomach. So as of the moment Pete was looking down on his Stark phone watching something. He had made a more than full recovery, but Pepper still didn’t want him going to school.

However, Pete was interrupted from his phone by Karen. “Sir, Mr. Stark has requested for your presence in the kitchen.” Pete let out a groan and went to stand and nearly fell down. Pete let out a curse word as he tried to pull himself up.

Tony came running into Pete’s room, worry was evident on his face. “Junior you okay.” Tony grabbed Pete and pulled him into his arms. Pete nodded to Tony and stood up and walked next to Tony into the kitchen.

The two sat down across from the rest of the Avengers and Pete gave a small smile. They ate in relative silence. Tony rubbed his hands through Pete’s hair and the boy smiled at his dad. “Hey why don’t we go work on some projects in the lab.” Pete nodded and the two walked out after finishing their food.

So… after two and a half hours Pete and Tony where both right as rain working on another Spider Man suit. The two were working on some of Karen’s A.I. programs when they heard a voice coming through the lab.

“Okay, and here we have the private lab of Tony Stark.” The voice was Peppers and she was leading once again another tour group. She did this every once and a while. She liked to do it when she was bored and need something else to do.

The group let out gasp at even the idea of getting to hear the name Tony Stark… The two areas were spread by a wall that was retractable and so Tony Stark being Tony Stark asked Friday.

“Hey Fri, open the lab up.” The walls began to move down and the group gasped as the walls began to retract. The sound of AC DC filled the room. Both Pete and Tony loved the music and so it played pretty much 24/7.

“Ooo… my god, were going to see the lab of The Tony Stark.” The group was so shocked and excited that the air even seemed magical.

Pete turned to Tony and rolled his eyes. “Was that necessary, come on it’s just a regular tour group…” Tony pointed to Pepper who was leading, and Pete nodded, he hadn’t heard her.

“Hey Pepper.” Pete would have said mom, but his identity still hadn’t been revealed. Pepper smiled and then, then the Pete and Tony looked towards the tour group and both gasped at the same time. Pete was still in a mess oversized t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans; his hair was a mess and he was obviously tired from the healing. However, what he saw was well his Academic decathlon team, Ned, Mj, Betty, and Flash were all there and some were surprised others were not.

“Ooo… my god it’s Peter!” Yelled one girl, Pete let out a sigh and gave a small smile. Tony looked to Pete and then to Pepper… “You didn’t did, you?” he was looking to Pepper, who only nodded.

“SO are we not going to talk about how Pen… Parker is working with The Tony Stark.” Pepper and Tony looked straight to Flash but dismissed him. “Okay, um. Hello and welcome to Stark industries, this is my intern and um… I can see you know him. Please just remember that you signed NDAs.”

“Honey, can you take them… somewhere away from, well.” Tony pointed to Pete who had gone back to working on something in the background. Pepper let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, Peter really wasn’t supposed to be in the lab anyway.

“Hey… he shouldn’t be down here anyway… He’s supposed to be upstairs recovering from you know what, anyway.” Tony smiled and Pete rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m fine, Dr. Cho cleared me yesterday and the only reason I’m here with dad is because you didn’t want me to go to school, mom.” Gasp were heard from the crowd and Tony could couldn’t stifle his laugh and then Pete knew he fucked up… and before anyone knew it, he had ran out the room and upstairs.

Tony all the while laughed at his son and Pepper also laughing again. “That’s my son for you.” Tony pressed the button on the wall and the lab closed again, leaving Pepper to deal with the unruly kids.


	25. Thank You.

“Thank You.” Pete said the words randomly out of nowhere. Tony and his son had been working in their personal lab for about an hour and hadn’t really said much, both worked on different projects and weren’t really paying attention.

“For what?” Tony asked as he looked at Pete with a raised eyebrow. Pete shrugged and a smile fell across his face.

“For everything.” he replied looking into the billionaire’s eyes. Tony smiled at his son but wanted to know what he even meant by it.

“Like what.” Pete shrugged and began to think about what he was thankful for… the past years had had its ups and downs. However, Tony was there for the kid and so was everyone else.

“Well, honestly… I’m thankful for you, mom, the avengers, you taking me in when I had no one else, not dying like. what 5 times this year, that I have a loving family, my sister, Mj, and everything… I thought… I thought I would never have this and that I would die before I ever got to enjoy my life.”

Tony pulled his son into a hug and smiled, he loved him, loved him so much it hurt. “I know.” Tony said as he rubbed his fingers through Pete hair.


	26. Shopping… wonderful.

“We’re going shopping…” Those were the first words out of Peppers mouth to Peter. He had been living with Pepper and Tony for all of a day. And Pepper wanted him to go shopping for whatever he wanted however, to sum up the day.

The day was rather short but long all at the same time. Pete had made the mistake of saying. “This is interesting.” or “this is kind of nice.” And so, without Pete even knowing it Pepper had taken everything the kid had looked at or even showed mild interesting.

While they only bought a few things in store, Pepper had Tony track down everything else and have it sent to the tower. So, the day came and went.

Pete came back home from school and patrol. He walked down the hall and into his room and he was greeted by all the Star Wars, Legos and Star Wars Legos he could ever want. There were also some clothes, and other types of weird things that anyone would have.

Pete eyes widened and he walked back into the living room. “Why is there a bunch of stuff in my room.” Pepper let out a laugh and Tony pointed to Pepper… “Don’t go shopping with her, she’ll buy anything you show interest in kido.” Pete nodded; he had defiantly learned his lesson.


	27. Christmas for a spider.

Christmas was never Pete’s thing… not anymore, he had lost May during the holiday and… Ben two. So, Christmas was always a miserable time of the year for Pete. While he had always loved Christmas growing up, now it only seemed to remind him of everything that happened.

“Hey Pete, it’s time to get up.” Nat’s voice came from the other side of the wall, she had woken him up every day for a week and she figured he was just tired. “Yea. I’ll be up in a minute.” her footsteps were heard, and Pete headed to the shower.

He came out minutes later and got dressed and a baggy hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Peter stepped out and walked down the hall until he was in the kitchen, there sat most of the Avengers who were on world or not from another part of the country.

Pete gave a small smile and picked up some bacon and an apple from the basket on the kitchen island. Pete sat down and ate rather quickly, the rest of the team was too busy talking about Christmas and decorations and Tony going overboard on everything because…

“You’re doing this because of the Junior!” Sam and Clint both had smiles on their faces as the billionaire rolled his eyes. Pete let out a sigh and walked back to his room. He never said a word and was really feeling down.

Tony and the group all noticed; however, they weren’t sure why. “Hey where’d the kid go?” Sam asked looking round for him. Tony shrugged and they got back to planning everything.

Hours later and several Christmas decorations…

Tony, Pepper, Nat and the rest of the group all sat around admiring all the Christmas decorations however it was weird, they all wondered where their favorite spider was…

Pete sat in his room looking at a picture of him, Ben, and May. Pete let out a sigh, he missed them so much and the holiday would never be the same.

Tony walked down the hall and knocked on the door. “Kido, what’s wrong.” Pete didn’t respond and so Tony opened the door to find his kid sitting on the bed looking into a photo. Tears fell from the boy’s eyes as he looked at everything he lost.

Tony walked over and pulled the kid into a hug. “Hey, bud… Come on let’s go decorate the tree, as a family.” Pete gave Tony a small smile and the two walked down the hall to the living room.

“Come on guys let’s get started.” Steve and Bucky had already gotten the tree out of a closet down the hall and had most of it up. Clint was tangled in lights and Wanda was trying to get him out. “Stop moving!” She mock yelled at him. Pete had a smile graze his face.

The group sat around laughing as Clint wrapped the tree with lights and then the group pulled out decorations from a large box. Nat grabbed some decorations and handed a family photo of the entire group in the penthouse to Pete. Pete smiled, it was one of the first pictures they all took as a family and to see it being put on the tree really brightened his spirits. (It’s one of those picture frame decorations… you probably know what I mean.)

Then… then Pepper walked back into the room, she had left to go grab something from her office… she said it was important for some reasons. Pepper handed an ornament to Pete and as soon as he looked at it tears began to roll down his face.

The picture was one of him, Tony, Pepper, May, and Happy. They were all at a fundraiser for the less fortunate, it was the last picture they all took together before he lost May. Pete pulled Pepper and Tony into a hug and the three all held tightly to one another.


	28. Family Vacation.

The Avengers had been at home having breakfast when it happened, the attack on London, after everything Tony had gone through, no one was left to watch the world, the Avengers were to broken to put up even a fight… that only let the friendly neighborhood spider to deal with it all.

So, when Clint turned on the Tv to find Spiderman swinging around in a suit that was charred and burnt he damn near yelled… well he did, “Guy, we’ve got to go!” All the Avengers looked up and Clint pointed to the Tv.

Nat dropped her spoon for her cereal, Thor bit his tongue trying not to choke on pop tart and Bucky snapped his fork while eating pancakes. The group ran to their rooms and suited up. Before anyone knew it the quinjet was ready to go. However, no one told Tony…

The group was in London in less than an hour and the entire area lay in ruin. The group got to work helping people out of the city and getting civilians to safety. However, no one knew where Pete was, he hadn’t said a word about it since he left.

The kid wanted a vacation from it all, the Avenges, Hell, everything but no matter what he did he was always drug kicking and screaming back to the fight. Pete hadn’t asked the Avengers for anything and hadn’t even informed them of the whole ordeal.

Then… then explosions came from the London bridge and the loud snapping and crackling of glass. Then… then two gunshots wrung out through the city…

The Avengers looked to the bridge to see Spider man swinging downward onto the bridge. His suit was torn and ruined, his body was covered in bruises and blood, but he was alive. Their Peter was alive and well.

Pete landed on the bridge and hugged Mj, he was happy she was alive and well however, his actions weighed heavy on him. He had killed Beck… now he was no better than the people he sought to stop.

Pete clung to Mj and she ran her finger through his hair. “You’re okay, I’m here… I’ve got you.” She said as the boy clung to his lifeline… his best friend, the person he loved the most in the entire world. And she held onto him, trying to sooth him and protect him.

Then, then there was another sound, the sound of rockets filled the air and the loud clanging of metal. Pete let go of Mj and got into a defensive position…

However, his heart leapt for joy… Iron man, no Tony… no his dad stood in front of him, tears fell from the man’s eyes as the suit retracted. And Tony nearly jumped across the few feet between the two…

Pete was wrapped into a tight hug and Tony only did his absolute best to comfort his kid, the kid he would get out of a hospital bed and fight ever ache and pain in his body to have a chance to stop whatever was happening to him.

“I’m sorry, I messed up… I shouldn’t have given edith to Beck, he used me… he lied to me, and I… I failed you, I killed him all because I was so negligent and gave away what you entrusted to me. I failed you as an intern, a hero and, and… your…”

Tony placed his finger over Pete’s mouth and pulled him close… he could never fail him, and he did what he thought was best, and he fixed his mistake because that’s what Peter Parker Stark does… he fixes his wrongs and helps those in need.


	29. Five Years…

It had been five years since Thanos, five long and grueling years since Tony had lost his son… Then, with the snap of Bruce’s fingers everyone was back. However, it came at a cost… Once again people put their lives on the line to save humanity.

And so… here we are now with everything over and done with…

Peter Parker Stark and Tony Stark road in a black SUV as Happy drove them back to the Tower, everyone was fine… However, Tony’s arm had been heavily damaged by the gauntlet and so he had been less than happy to use it at all.

The car came to stop and Happy stepped out to grab some of Tony’s luggage from when they had been at the compound. “Listen, dad… Thank you… Thank you for everything, I’m happy to be alive but… why?” Tony seemed stunned by the question… ‘Why?’ he thought.

“Why do you think?” Pete stayed quiet, he didn’t have an answer and Tony knew it. The man reached over to hug Peter, but the kid didn’t return it. Tony looked at Pete with a confused look.

“I thought you were getting the door?” Tony laughed, ugh… this kid.

“No, we’re way past me reaching over you to get your car door, come here kido.” Tony pulled the kid in and ruffled his hair; he was more than happy to have his son back…


	30. Heir to My Company.

Pete awoke like any other day, it was around 10 am, he had stayed home from school due to three gunshot wounds that had mostly healed but was not fully healed. Pete let go a long sigh and rolled out of a bed.

Pete as usual put on a baggy hoodie, however, he did put on a pair of dress pants. Pete walked out his room with his hair in a mess and sleep in his eyes. On the couch sat Tony who was probably on his third cup of coffee.

“Hey Dad.” Tony smiled and waved at his son. Pete walked past Tony and headed to the kitchen where he grabbed something off the table and Steve plus Bucky waved to Pete as the kid sat down at the table.

“Hey Junior.” Pete gave a small smile to the two and continued to eat. The four mostly sat around watching Tv and didn’t talk much among one another.

Then Pepper strolled in and looked at the four and walked over to Peter who was close to being face down in his bowl of cereal. “Hey Honey, come on you need to wake up.” Pete slowly rose to look at Pepper who smiled at him as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

“You’re coming with me to a few meetings. You’re fine to come as you are, it’s just some small board meeting with the chairmen.” Pete let out a huff of air as he put his bowl in the kitchen sink. Pepper walked over and sat down next to Tony. She looked to him and then to the coffee in his hand.

“That’s enough coffee for you… Go get some sleep Honey.” Tony didn’t even protest, he hadn’t slept in days and so he was glad to be given a chance for sleep, even if he had to be told to do so.

Once Tony had left Pete made his way over to Pepper and the two stepped into the elevator. They headed down the main meeting room where all of the board members already sat. The men didn’t even look at Peter as he sat down in a chair on the back wall of the conference room.

The meeting went quickly, and Pepper eased both questions about Tony and questions about the avengers. “Listen, I known you are all worried about the company and I have already found the next CEO, however, I will not promise his amount of involvement or even his time spent with the company… He has much more important oblations than this company… but I promise you he is by far our best choice.”

“Then who is he?” Asked one of the members who was rather new to the company. Pepper smiled but didn’t answer, it wasn’t important to them…

When the meeting was over Pete and Pepper both let go long sighs as they walked out of the meeting room. The two walked towards the elevator and looked at one another. “Lunch?” Pepper asked and Pete more than happily nodded.

“Friday take us to level 57.” The elevator moved downwards, and Pete looked to Pepper. “So, who do you plan to be your successor?” Pepper let out a laugh as she looked at Pete and shook her head.

“Who do you think… I mean, he’s smart, kind, sweet, protective, forgiving, and…” Pepper stopped as she looked at Pete his brown doe eyes studding her like she was everything to him. However, before the two could continue the elevator stopped at level 67.

The doors opened and what looked to be a tour group stepped on. None of them seemed to notice the two in the corner. They were too busy talking about the last floor they were on.

“As I was saying… The next heir to Stark Industries is you Peter… I know you have so much on your plate but me and your father both think it’s best. With you studding at MIT over the summer and Tony teaching you everything he knows you’ll be great. But please stop trying to get yourself killed.” Pete rolled his eyes and Pepper let out a laugh.

“But seriously I’m not going to stop you from being Spider Man… Just because you will be the Heir and CEO doesn’t mean you can’t have someone else run the company… You can always hire someone who’s like me to run S.I. while your away on missions.” Pete nodded; he knew exactly who he wanted to choose.

However, their conversation came to a stop when they both noticed all the teens looking at them… then, then Pete realized that they were all his Decathlon Team… and Pete just turned his head to Pepper.

“Really? Like, you weren’t going to tell me mom… would have been nice to know… Also, might want to get the NDA’s ready and umm… maybe… just maybe get the reporters here. It looks like We’ve got more than one thing to announce.” Pepper looked at Pete and then to the crowd and then she saw Ned and Mj and ooo… SHIT!


	31. Just an Intern.

“So… I can’t believe we’re going to Stark Towers!” Ned looked to Mj who was still on her phone working on some drawing. The two hadn’t spoken much and Peter wasn’t on the trip. Pete had stay home due to something or another.

The group walked into the front area of the towers and gasped at the beauty. Two receptionists stood at the from and the area itself was amazing… the fountain was so cool, and the furniture was modern and sleek.

A red head walked over and greeted the group. “Hello, welcome to Stark Towers.” The group all gave their hellos. The tour guide began to search through the box she held on her hip and began to pass badges out.

The group gladly took them and began to head towards the elevators all the while, she explained the levels. “Okay, so level one is for white badges, they’re what you have, level two is for interns, level three is for business, Level four is employees, level five is high ranking interns and level 6 is the avengers. There is also a level 7… however they don’t wear their badges.”

The group took in all of the information and only nodded. “Okay, so today is a special tour. We’re going to the museum, then the intern labs, then to the higher-level labs, then we get to go to Mr. Starks personal lab, and to end it all off we get to meet the avengers.” The group was so excited and began to talk amongst themselves.

Several hours, museums, intern labs and a meeting with the Avengers expect for Tony Stark, and Spider man. (Things got changed around…)

The teens walked into the lab of The Tony Stark. It was so interesting and so, so cool. However, the music nearly knocked the kids back on their feet. The rock music filled the air and two peoples laughs and conversation could be heard.

Then a third voice could be heard. However, the third one was not so happy. “You two both have been awake for 2 days… And Honey you went on patrol last night and the night before… And you had three gunshot wounds and a stab.” The three let go a laugh.

The teens walked around the corner to see two people they recognized and one they didn’t. Pepper and Tony Stark both stood talking to a third person who was about the same height as Mr. Stark and was much younger.

“Speaking of which, I need to leave for a patrol.” Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was going to put her foot down. “Peter Benjamin Parker Stark, you are not going on patrol… not when your running on as much coffee as your father and you’ve been up for 48 hours in a row… and you hid three-gun shots and a stab wound. GO SEE DR. CHO!”

However, the three stopped when the gasped of the teens fell over the room. The three turned to see a bunch of random teens and a very surprised Tour group. However, she recovered quickly and spoke up.

“Okay, everyone this is Tony and Pepper Stark. And this here is Junior Stark, also known around here as Peter Stark, Mini Stark, and or Spider-man.” Pete just shook his head and then looked at the group more… ‘Shit’ he mentally cursed.

“I’m not Spider Man… I’m… I’m just an intern.” Pete ran out of the room and onto the elevator.


	32. Stupid A.I.

Pete had been shot stabbed and knocked out. He was tired in the first place and had told Karen multiple times not to contact Mr. Stark. However, she didn’t listen.

So, when Pete woke up in the white hospital room to the sounds of a very worried and tired Tony Stark. He let go a sigh and looked at Tony, he must have been so, so worried for him.

“Stupid A.I. “Tony looked up from his recliner and shook his head.

“Stupid Son… So, you’re finally awake…” Pete let go a low groan and fell back onto the pillow below him.

“No, no… I’m not awake.” Tony laughed and shook his head. He got up and snuggled in with his son… well, Karen wasn’t really dumb this time… she was just being helpful.


	33. Howard Stark

Tony Howard Stark was, as usual working in his lab while his son was at school. Pete would be home soon and the two would work on a new project together with Morgan. She was so excited to have the chance to be in the lab with the other two.

However, Tony’s plans changed when an older man with white hair and a suit walked into the lab. He had the eyes and face that Tony hated so… so much. Tony dropped the screwdriver that was in his hand.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony asked as he looked at the man. He seemed almost offended and scoffed at Tony. “Who the hell am I, who are you?” Tony rolled his eyes and let go sigh.

“I’m Tony Stark… and you sir, have been thought long dead.” The man seemed to jump at the notion and looked Tony over. “So, what have you done now, Anthony… what kind of trick is this. My degenerate of a son, working in my lab.”

“What year is it.” Howard asked out of the blue. Tony smacked his hand over his head and muttered a few curses. “2019.” Howard nodded and let out a small hum.

“So, where’s Stane?” Tony looked away from Howard and thought for a second.

“Sore subject.” Tony responded, he looked over to where the armor would be if they were out of their protect cases. Howard nodded and then looked around the lab.

“Who’s running the company, it can’t be you.” Tony let out a laugh and nodded.

“Yea, no it isn’t me. However, the company is in better hands than mine. Plus, I’ve got bigger fish to fry.” Tony once again looked around the lab and gestured to it.

“I’m guessing you never amounted to much, the new CEO probably does this out of the kindness. I imagine you still go through women to the same degree as alcohol.” Tony rolled his eyes and let go another long huff of breath.

“Haha… Yea, sure old man. I need to get you home, before the… Never mind.” Tony caught himself but it wasn’t enough because the doors of the elevator dinged right as he said, ‘never mind.’

Pete walked in and looked around, not really caring about Howard he just walked towards the other end of the room and began to work on part of his web shooters. Howard studied the kid and then looked to Tony who couldn’t care less.

“What’s with the kid?” Tony looked from Howard to Pete and a small smile came across his face. However, Tony didn’t answer the question, he didn’t need to as far as he was concerned.

“Hey, Mr. Stark whose he?” Pete pointed to Howard with a screwdriver and Howard gave the kid a rather displeased frown.

“Howard Stark. You know, CEO of Stark industries.” Pete looked to Tony, Tony nodded, and Pete dropped the screwdriver that was in his hand. “How? How is he here.” Tony shrugged and Pete walked over to the group.

“So, who’s the kid. Can’t be yours… wait don’t tell me you.” Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, I didn’t abandon him or **** some random woman and find out years later that I was a father. He’s my, adopted son, and future Heir to this company.”

Howard raised and eyebrow at Tony and looked Pete over. Pete shifted a bit but didn’t say anything. Then once again the elevator doors opened and the three looked in the direction of its ding.

“Daddy!” Yelled a one little girl who ran over and hung on to her father’s leg. “Hey Morgan!” Tony grabbed Morgan and pulled her up into his arms. Howard looked over Morgan and then to Tony, once again he was going to ask the questions. However, the sound of shoes clicking stopped him.

Pepper walked over and looked at Pete and Tony. Then she looked at Howard and her eyes lit up with fire. “How the hell is he back here?” Tony shrugged and Pepper thought for a second.

“So… who’s this? Trophy wife or?” Now Tony really, really wanted to slap Howard, but he didn’t because Pepper burst out laughing.

“Nope, I’m not that. Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark industries… and it is not a pleasure to meet you again Howard.” Howard looked at Pepper and then to Tony.

“Wait, Pepper as in your assistant? Wait CEO, what the fuck, you gave my fucking company to…” He gestured to Pepper which did in fact land slap to the face. “What the FUCK!” He yelled.

“Can it.” Pepper said, “You do not tell me to shut up bitch!” That was it, Tony broke and so did Peter. Both of them tapped the housing units of their suits and both nodded to one another. Pete and Tony grabbed Howard by both arms and carried him out of the room. He was locked in one of the cells for a prisoner in the Avengers lab.

Tony, Pete and Morgan all spent the night working on a way to time travel… and with the help of Scott Lang, they managed to figure it out.


	34. Day 38, Near Death. repost

Pete Parker Stark had gotten off of school at the 3 o'clock and headed straight to Stark Tower before heading back out to start his usual, routine check of the city. He was somewhat tired, Pete and Tony had both stay up way past their bedtimes… well they had been up for two straight days now.  
Pete swung around the streets of Queens like he always did; he was somewhere around Midtown and his usual sub shop that he visited just about every day. Pete was looking around for any trouble, however, he hadn’t found anything of suspicion and was considering calling it quits and going home but as of course. His Parker luck struck and a loud…

“Boom.” Sounded from the small bank down the street. Debris and other pieces laid all over the ground and the wall of the bank had been completely destroyed. Pete swung inside to see if there were any survivors.

People were held up against the right side of the bank and a gunman stood in front of the counter yelling at the clerk. “Give me the damn money!” She was hastily giving him as much money as she could, and the vault door has also been opened. Two other gunmen were telling the manager to hand the money over.

“Hey, It’s the Spider Kid!” The two men turned and looked back at the front of the bank. Pete was hanging from the ceiling and waved at the three.

“Hey guys, didn’t know it was Christmas.” The man rolled their eyes and one drew his gun and the others followed right behind. Pete let go a sigh and leapt from the ceiling towards the three. The man at the counter was first to fall, Pete landed a quick kick to the man’s lower jaw and he fell to the ground immediately.

Then the two others fired off shots that only just missed his right arm as he hurled a web towards the second one who had jumped over the counter of the bank. The web missed and landed on the wall behind the two.

The man smiled and fired a shot at the spider, which thanks to his spider sense he dodged and rolled over. Pete shot another web as the third man jumped behind the teller wall. He hid and only peeked his head out so he could aim the handgun at Pete.

He fired off three shots and missed once again, the men as always had storm trooper aim. The thought made Pete smile as he got off task from the men in front of him. Then like a loud and fast-moving Void… A bullet penetrates the right side of his chest and he fell to the ground.

“Ow… now the funs ruined!” Pete yelled, mainly to keep his own sanity and his hopes high. Pete quickly webbed the third one, who had fired to a wall and then turned to face the second one who had a smile on his face.

“So… Spider Man, what do you value, catching the bad guy or the lives of the innocent.” A smile etched its way across the man’s face as he pulled a bomb from the side of his heavy black jacket. ‘Really, though it would be all money in that jacket.’ Pete was getting tired, really tired.

The gunman threw the bomb in the direction of the people who coward in a corner near the front. Pete’s eyes widened and he ran in front of the man, he grabbed the bomb as it flew through the air and pulled it close to his chest. Pete slowly swung out of the room and up to the top of the bank. Then… Then the bomb went off in his hands.

Pete fell back to the ground like a piece of rock. No one was there to catch him, and he hit the ground with a loud snap. His mind went blank and there was nothing… nothing but darkness and void.

The bank men ran out and jumped in whatever car they had taken and drove off. The police showed up seconds later and ran into the bank and began to escort all of the captives out to the street and those who needed medical attention were moved to the side for the paramedics. However, no one, no one went to the spider who laid in the center of a crowd of people. Some of the paramedics had blocked off the spider from the New Yorkers but no one touched him, no one helped.

Then like a sonic boom a suit of red and gold landed only feet from the spider. The man ran over quickly to the kid’s lifeless form. The suit opened as he neared, and the man looked like he had been in bed. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked to be wrinkled.

“Shit! Kido, you there, please be okay.” Tony ran to the kid and picked him up. He shook the kid, still nothing, no response. Tony began to fear the worst and tears fell from the man’s eyes.

“Please be okay… Please, I… need you to be okay, I can’t lose you… I can’t lose my son.” Tony eyes tear up more as he walked over to the suit quickly and stepped back inside. He picked Pete up bridal style and flew back to the tower as fast as he could.

Tony landed in the medical wing of the avenger’s floor. Bruce was already there with a team of high-level med employees. He nodded to Tony and took the kid for immediate surgery. Tony sat down outside the operating room and the Avengers filed in one by one. Pepper was the first there, in fact she was already there. Steve, and Nat came only a few minutes later, Nat had tears falling from her eyes.

Hours passed, the days passed, it all became a blur for Tony. He didn’t know anymore, he had damn near lost his son and he was not about to actually lose the kid. He was grounded, or at least barred from doing anything that dangerous for a long time.

The kid made a full recovery after a week, he suffered from broken ribs, and he had third degree burns on most of his body and his hands had both been broken into hundreds of pieces. He was lucky to be alive and he was grateful for the chance to see everyone again because… otherwise all he could see was an endless void of nothingness.


	35. They’re Our Kids!

Pete and Morgan had been out shopping for Christmas presents at the time. Morgan wanted something special for Pepper and Pete need something for Tony so the two had been out shopping all day.

However, their day turned upside down… like it always seemed to do, when a man ran into the small shop they were at with a gun in hand and curse flowing from his mouth. The clerk had tried her best to remain calm, but the Gun man’s eyes seemed to switch from her to the two kids.

Realization came over him as he looked at Morgan, a smile grazed his face and he pointed the gun at Morgan. “You’ll be worth a whole lot more than the cash.” Pete looked at the man and he let go a sigh.

Then the sound of the guns fire filled the air and before anyone knew it Pete had jumped in front of Morgan to protect her. It hit him directly in the chest and his own groan of pain filled the air. Pete, however, was able to pull himself up and grabbed the man by the collar.

He pushed the man to the wall and the sound of “Thwip, Thwip.” Filled the silence that had been created. Pete looked back to Morgan and offered a small smile to his sister before he fell coldly to ground.

Later

Tony and Pepper had both been in a meeting when Friday’s voice had come over the loudspeaker of the tower. “Sir, Junior’s… been injured.” Tony looked to Pepper, and she could only nod. The two dropped everything and ran out the room.

Happy had already managed to pull a car around the building and so the three were gone in a matter of minutes. When the three arrived, they found policemen and women all around the scene. The road was closed, and paramedics were on scene.

“Wow, stop there… who are you?” Asked an officer as Pepper and Tony both ran towards the barrier. Tony only looked at the man and shook his head, while Pepper did answer the question.

“They’re our kids!” She yelled as the two pushed through and ran into the shop. No one had truly entered the building due to the possibility of Spiderman still being in it. Tony ran in and looked at the man on the wall, a small smile grazed his face.

Then he looked Morgan who was huddled under a table and then… then his eyes fell on Peter who laid on the floor in a pool of blood. Tony grabbed his two kids and looked them both over. Paramedics soon entered the building and tried to take Pete and Morgan from Tony.

“No, these two are coming with me… Or you can take them to Stark Industries.” the three paramedics’ nodded and soon they were on their way… Christmas never really was a fun time was it?


	36. Did You Just? Day, 40!

Peter Parker Stark sat in his office as he always did, he was working on something Tony had sent him several days ago and was really behind on it. Next to him, on her own laptop sat Michelle Stark, his wife who had moved into the office with him and had her own desk. However, she preferred to sit next to him and the two were never truly more than a few feet apart from one another.

“Hey, don’t forget you have an interview.” Pete looked at Mj with a sideways face, ‘What now?’ He thought, since when did he have an interview and why was he being called to do it. Why could some intern or other low-down worker do it. Pete let go a sigh and took a clipboard from Mj.

He began to read over it and stopped almost immediately. “Flash? Flash Thompson is going to interview for a fucking job at my company!” Mj let out a small laugh and nodded, yes, yes, he was.

“Yes, you are, and you’re going to tell him to go fuck himself. He’s not getting a job here.” Pete nodded, now understanding what the real reason why he was interviewing Flash for.

A few hours later…

Mj had left the office and gone for lunch, she figured Pete could handle it on his own and if he couldn’t that she would be back in time to stop Flash from doing something stupid.

Pete sat in his office once again looking up at the ceiling waiting for Flash to get to the tower, he was running late, apparently that was something he never fixed, even after going to college. ‘Where is he?’ Pete though as he twirled his thumbs.

“Sir Eugene Thompson is here.” Friday spoke over the loudspeaker which shook him out of his daze.

“Send him up Fri.” The A.I. let out a small yes and then went back to being quiet, Friday had easily found the man in the waiting room on the first floor. Flash walked over and Friday took him up to the 90th floor, it was mainly offices and other small things like that for the Avengers, and the Stark’s.

Flash walked over to the room he had been told to go to. He still had no clue who he was meeting and how the interview would go but he did somehow have a bad feeling about it. However, he brushed it off and got back to being his usual jerky self.

He stepped into the room that had a large plaque on the side saying, 'Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Personal Office.’ Flash pushed open the door to find a man around his age dressed in a t shirt that had Led Zeppelin on the front of it. Said man looked up from his phone and his smile seemed to drop almost immediately.

Then, then all came back to Flash, the face, the eyes… god… why! He wanted to scream kick the dust and yell from the top of his lungs, but he just sat down and began to think things through.

“Hello Mr. Thompson, what brings you to my tower.” Pete’s voice was etched with venom and he didn’t hold back a large frown. Flash rolled his eyes and moved closer to the desk. “So, Penis Parker, what did you do to get this position. I’d imagine you spent a lot of time on your knees.”

Now it was Pete’s time to roll his eyes, 'really I have to deal with this. For fucks sake, I own this company.’ Pete let go a sigh and pulled out a list of questions he kept around him. Flash, however, was no longer interested in the interview.

“So… you’re going to give me a job, I don’t care what you have to say Penis, your nothing, not even this can prove that you mean anything.” Okay, now Pete was getting a little angry, but it wasn’t as bad as a villain or anything.

“You have to earn a job here Flash, no one gets a job freely.” Flash rolled his eyes, sure… whatever you say, was all he could think.

“Really, I bet you just married into money, probably that little girl that Stark had or even that adopted child, what was his name?” Really, he was going to insult his family. Pete nearly ran to the trash can… wtf, no… no… god no!

“Please, don’t say that about my family, you’re going to make me throw up.” Flash rolled his eyes, then for some ungodly reason he decided to be in dumb ass and well he threw a punch at Pete, it was a quick jab to the right of his cheek and it did leave a little bit of a sting, but it was nothing compared to what any villain had done.

“Really?… Dude I wouldn’t have done that.” Flash rolled his eyes. “Why, what are you going to do puny Parker?” Then before Flash knew it Pete pointed behind him and well Mj stood in the doorway mortified… shit!

“Did you really, did you really, just punch my husband, like really you idiot. You just punched Stark’s son and the owner of Stark industries…” Mj marched up to Flash and grabbed him by the collar.

“But most importantly you just punched my husband and the father to my fucking kid you dumb ass.” Pete eyes widened more than Flashes… wait kid… ooo, ooo shit! However, he was brought back to reality when Flash pushed Mj off of him and landed on the ground.

Before Pete knew it, he was in a blind rage, he damn near ripped Flashes head off. However, he settled for just webbing the man to the side of the room and punching him. Then he quickly turned to Mj and helped her up.

“Are you… You’re okay?” She nodded and before she knew it, she was pulled into a hug… this was nice, really nice. “When… why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, she was very, very surprised.

“Um… I wasn’t going to tell you, I thought you’d be mad and … we didn’t want kids… hell I know how Tony was with you and if you’re anything like him then that kid is domed.” Pete nodded and the two walked out of the room, security would be by to pick up Flash once the webbing wore off.


	37. They Never Believe Me

, day 41  
… … … “Waiting that’s what my life consisted of more than anything… The waiting the overwhelming amount of waiting… It burned your soul deep down and it hurt your mental state slowly… That’s my life…” A young teen hid in his closet scared of what was to become his fate for the day…

“What if I told you everything that happened to me. What if I told you about everything that was going to happen to me…? What, what if I told you I would never live to see my 16th birthday? Would you believe me?” He let go a sigh, that he had been holding in as another figured walked passed his closet door.

“No, you wouldn’t… No one ever did or would… They call me an idiot… a… someone who didn’t deserve to be alive.” Tears fell from the young teens face; it was an all too common occurrence. One that always seemed to be constant in his life ever since he turned 13… He was never the same after that… never.

“I should have died that day… I should have been the one laying in a grave not her… At Least she would be able to take care of herself. Me on the other hand… I contemplate death everyday… I honestly consider it to be my only option, if he doesn’t kill me first that is.” The door of the closet slowly opened, and a man dressed in a stained t-shirt and jeans stood before the very scared teen.

“Parker, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE!” The man yelled, his voice filled with anger and hate. If the poor boy hadn’t been so using to it, he would be scared but this was only the best outcome.

The man dragged the teen out of the closet and brought him into the horrible looking living room that the two called ‘home.’ It was by no means nice in anyway. The man was a total slob and expected the poor kid to pick up after him no matter what. It didn’t matter if it was shit covered, it was the kids’ job, or it was… “Well take a guess.”

The apartment was small, cramped, and smelled of victim hood, drugs, and alcohol. A small couch laid on one wall, it’s continuously a mess and ripped. A tv stand stood on the other side. The one nice object in the entire apartment stood on it… The man’s 70inch tv that he used to watch whatever sport was on.

The rest of the apartment was as much a mess and disasters as the couch… well except for Pete’s room that was a closet in the hallway… It was the worst place imaginable and was locked every night so that the poor boy could never even consider escape.

The man walked across the small living room and pulled a drawer on a small table open. He pulled out a metal chain… He smiled as he looked at Pete, it was his favorite pastime after all. “Come here you piece of shit, kid.” Pete did as tell; it was for the best…

The man pushed Pete over the table that sat in the center of the room and smiled with every ounce of hate he held in his body. The first hit was hard, and his face was muffled by the man’s hands. Then another loud slap hit and once again Pete cried with everything he had.

However, no one would hear, no one would come, for this was Peter Parker’s life after May died and it was never going to change at least he never thought it would. Pete’s screams filled the room for another twenty hits…

When the man was finished Pete slowly slumped back towards his ‘room.’ His life was now nothing but pain and suffering. Yet he could never fight it or even force it back for a second otherwise he would be dead. His foster father was a very ‘difficult man.’ Pete sat in his room trying to forget the pain, but he would never forget it.

His eyes ran dry as he cried for what seemed like hours and yet his pain never stopped. He was lucky though at least Fred wasn’t in a bad mood or overly drunk… those were the worst times. His back and knees still hurt… and his body felt like pure death.

Pete fell asleep with his eyes filled with tears and his body acknowledged the pain. However, tomorrow was school which is his only escape from all that was bad at home. Pete looked forward to school and everything he could accomplish there.

While the bullying was a problem it was nowhere near Fred. However, what was a problem, however, was if anyone ever saw his gashes or bruises… That would lead to a phone call home and then Fred would think he snitched and then… then he would be dead…

The Next Morning…

Pete awoke at 6, Fred would be awoken by his alarm clock in an hour. He got to work quickly, making breakfast and cleaning the best he could. Once he had done everything Fred could ever ask Pete waddled out the door of the small apartment. He slowly made his way down the streets of Queens. A place he knew well ever since he was young, he had grown up here but now they only seemed like a place to flee from Fred.

Pete walked down the street as fast as he could, which was only a slow walk. He walked up to his usual bus stop and waited. While he waited, he leaned against a lamp and slowly dozed off. However, something woke him from his sleep. A man stood next to him, his suit was well pressed, and his shades looked to have cost a fortune.

“Hey kid, wake up I think your bus is here.” Pete nodded to the man and climbed onto the bus that had just pulled up to the stop. Pete slowly made his way to a seat and sat down… Once again, he dozed off into the bitter nothingness that would only lead to his worst nightmares.

However, the man who had woken the young teen only starred as the bus drove off. The man had a small tear in his eye as he looked at the kid. The kids’ body was nothing but skin and bones, his clothes were nothing, but shreds and the poor kids face filled with nothing but sorrow.

“Jarvis… keep track of that kid.” The shades had a faint blue interface pulled up on them and began to run calculations and other information was shown. “Yes sir, right away.” The British accented A.I. began to track the kid and his every move… Tony knew something was up and he fully intent on finding out. However, he didn’t know why… He was Tony Stark why care about some kid. Yet, what he was going to find would alter his life forever.

Both of their lives would change forever and for better or worse they would both need one another, however, for now the two must figure that out and one must suffer so much more before he ever makes it to freedom…

Authors Notes…

Okay so if you haven’t read this please do, it’s posted here or on ao3. Hope you all enjoyed this if your new. And if you’ve been here then I guess it’s a refresher.


	38. Foster Home, Day 43.

“What? A PR stunt… really? What do you have in mind?” Tony looked at Pepper with more confusion than ever. She shrugged and thought for a second.

“How about fostering a kid. That’ll help to increase your stands with family… which is our main buyers.” Tony’s eye went wide… a kid? He nearly fell to the ground thinking about it. Then Pepper could only let go a small laugh.

“What?” Tony’s breathing didn’t seem to let up, but he was somehow able to speak. “A kid, A kid really? Like first of all, why… second of all, do you know what my father did to me. I could never raise a kid… Hell I could hardly be around one.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Well I’ve already decided on it so… to bad.” Tony let go a long sigh and shook his head.

The days went by faster… and faster.

Tony stood in a 10,000-dollar suit; Pepper also stood next to him in a white three-piece suit. The two watched as a confused child walked in with one of foster workers. He had brown hair, and brown doe eyes. He was so… so cute.

“So… what was that about not wanting to foster…” Pepper leaned over to Tony’s ear. The man had a small smile graze his face.

“Still don’t want to.” He replied with his ever so confident voice. Pepper looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“However, I do suggest having the lawyers get the adoption papers together.” Pepper smirked… of course he would, without even knowing it.


	39. Less fortunate

Pete was walking down the street when it happened. He had a nice warm drink in his hand and a scarf over his neck. He had been out in the suit all day and still wore it underneath… so too he was really snug would be an understatement.

Pete hadn’t even had a chance to stop and drink his hot chocolate before he nearly dropped it. A stranger sat on the corner of street with a sign in his hand. A red Santa hat firmly planted on his head and ragged cloths on his form. Pete’s smile grew small.

Our young hero walked over to the man and smiled. “Here, I haven’t even had a sip.” Pete offered the man his drink, which he graciously took. Then he pulled off his scarf and heavy Stark jacket and wrapped it around him.

“And here.” The man smiled and took the jacket but pointed to a woman who sat down the street from him. “She needs it more than me.” Pete smiled and walked down the street. The woman was also dressed in rather torn cloth.

“Here Ma'am.” The woman gladly took it and thanked Pete… While Spider-Man was great, nothing raised Pete’s spirts like giving to those in need.


	40. Avengers… doing some good.

All of the Avengers had been out for dinner, it was something they never got to do but… it was Christmas and so they wanted to do something special. Plus no one would notice them out of costume except for Tony and Pepper… and Bruce. However, everyone else was fine.

So, as the Avengers finished their meals and exited from the restaurant, they all had an idea… or well, Pete had an idea. “Hey guys, let’s go caroling!” Tony looked at the rest and they all nodded. “Why not?” Tony asked as he looked at Nat and Buck, both could only shake their heads.

“Fine…” And so, Tony pulled up a list of songs on his Stark phone and had Friday project it in front of the group. The group went door to door greeting and singing to all those who would listen and by the end of the night… all of them somehow managed to end up in the lobby of Stark towers.

The interns had a field day with seeing all three of their bosses singing. There would be videos aplenty the next morning and the news would also have a wonderful time with the story as well.


	41. The Pain… Day 46.

It all happened so, so fast… Pete was orphaned by the one person he still had in his life. May had kicked him out as soon as she walked in on him in the suit. His bags and things were thrown out his bedroom window and down to small alley he now called home.

He was abandoned and left to his own devices… he was gone to the world. Yet, he still hadn’t the faintest clue of what to do. Pete thought long and hard on the matter but still nothing came to mind.

“Why?” he asked himself… why seemed to always be on his mind now. And so, Pete lay in his new home waiting for answer… answers that would never come.

Somewhere…

Tony sat in his penthouse room above the skyline of New York. However, only one thought seemed to eb one his mind. “Friday, where’s Peter?” The A.I. didn’t respond for a long time.

“Sir… I don’t know. He hasn’t been at school for a week and has been considered missing.” Tony stopped and looked up from whatever he was doing. “What?”

“He’s missing sir.” Tony’s breath grew deeper and his heart rate increased. WHAT, he wanted to yell it so loud and worry began to run over his mind. Tony ran from his seat on his couch to the elevator and down to the where the lab was. He quickly suited up and ran off the platform of the tower.

Tony flew across town and landed on Peter’s street. He ran up to the door of his apartment… no answer. He knocked again… continuously…. Still nothing came from it.

“Get the hell out of here Tony Stark!” Finally… a voice came from the other side of the door. Tony did a double take, what… that seemed to be a common question at this point.

“What?” He asked… like he seemed to be doing often.

“You heard me… If you’re looking for Peter… he’s out back!” Then it was silent… and so Tony walked out behind to apartment complex and found his boy… his lovable intern lay on the ground shivering and crying… even in his sleep.

Tony scooped the kid up and smile at him. “You’ll be okay… I promise.” The boy purred slightly as he laid into Tony’s arm. The man smiled, the kid need medical attention and he was going to get it.


	42. Avengers Family Christmas, day 47.

“What do you want to watch?” Tony looked at Pete with a large smile. The boy shrugged and thought for a second.

“How about Home Alone?” Clint piped up as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn off a table.

“No… No, how about Die Hard?” Nat spoke up this time. Buck, Rhodey, Sam and Steve all nodded, it would be nice considering everything.

“What about a Hallmark movie?” Pepper asked this time and Wanda nodded along with her…they both enjoyed something that was much more fluff than actually story.

“No, no… I was thinking something more along the lines of Family Christmas.” Tony let out a chuckle and nodded.

“That’s what we’re watching.” And so that’s what they did.


	43. Can I Stay with You? Day 48.

Peter Benjamin Stark… otherwise know as Peter Parker was rather surprised when one of his best friends… Michelle Jones asked if she could stay over due to her parents being gone. “Can I stay with you? My Parents are on a cruise and I don’t want to be by myself.” Peter nodded, of course she could.

“Yea let me check with My da…. My Aunt!” She still didn’t know about the whole thing with Tony being his legal guardian and all that. The two talked for a while longer and then went their separate ways for the day.

Mj met up with Pete during the finale few minutes before the bell rung and they chatted for a second. “Hold on… let me call May.” Mj nodded and Pete stepped out of the room. He dialed his mother’s number and she picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Junior… what’s going on?” Pepper asked with her usual cool demeanor.

“Hey… Mom, I was wondering if Mj could come over and stay. Her parents are on a cruise for a week and she has no one to stay with.” Pepper didn’t respond for a few seconds. And even then, she it all came out rather jumbled. However, he was pretty sure it was something along the lines of “Don’t do anything your father would do.”

Front of the school.

“Okay, you can come over.” Mj nodded and the two walked to the front of the car line. There in front sat a nice blue Audi with the top down and a man in a rather nice suit with sunglasses on.

“Who’s he?” Mj point to the man and both Peter nor the Man in the car could stifle a laugh.

“I wouldn’t have asked that…” Mj rolled her eyes and looked around.

“So, where’s your car?” Pete smiled and pulled open the door of the Audi for Mj. The two threw their backpacks in the car and Mj sat in the back of car… because Tony would only pester her otherwise.

“So, Junior. Care to tell me why she’s coming with us?” Pete let go a sigh and rolled his eyes… “Pepper told you, didn’t’ she?” Tony nodded and the two let out a laugh. Then Mj was truly confused and decided to ask.

“What’s going on?!?” Tony and Pete both let go laughs and turned slightly to face her.

“Mj… meet Tony… Stark, Dad meet Michelle Jones.” Mj looked from Pete to Tony and then back to Pete. Tony rolled his eyes and took off his sunglasses.

“That’s me… and it’s nice to meet you miss Jones.” So… to say Mj wasn’t surprised would be the biggest lie of the century.


	44. Christmas Shopping, Day 49.

Peter honestly never truly knew what to get his father… It always happened and the time always snuck up on him. The days until Christmas would show up faster than anything else it seemed and so now Pete was stuck in his room trying to think of anything that he could get Tony.

It had come down to two things and so… right now Pete couldn’t decide on whether to give him a new set of tools for the shop… because Tony had been nagging and nagging for new tools. He said something about, “I need a new set of tools because why not!”

However, that seemed way to obviously and so on the other hand Pete had a picture of him and Tony together when they first started working with one another. It was back before Tony had adopted him and it was before the whole homecoming thing.

So, after very much debating Pete decided on the tool kit, because well, Tony didn’t need a picture. He needed something he could use, not something he couldn’t use and end up being thrown into a corner of the lab to collect dust.

Christmas Day.

The last person to open their presents was in fact Mr. Stark, or Tony. Pete still really hadn’t decided what to call him. And so, the tag read Mr. Stark. Pete let go a breath and Tony began to open the present.

The wrapping came undone, even with the ungodly amount of tape. Tony smiled when he opened it and Pete nearly jumped. It was not in fact the tool kit that he had spent time wrapping. No, it was the picture he had originally thought about giving Tony…

All the while Nat smirked in the distance… Job well done from our friend neighborhood Mama Spider.


	45. I Can’t Do This Alone… Day 50!

Nightmares… That was what filled a young spiders mind, it’s what filled his mind every night for as long as he could remember. He could never forget what happened and that he felt it was all his fault. However, the one thing that seemed to be a constant in his life was his adopted father… The person he trusted so much, and he felt safe with.

Tony was worried once again, Pete had woken once again from his sleep, Friday sent him alerts whenever it happened, and it seemed to be a constant for the young boy. It broke Tony’s heart when he found out his son was having trouble sleeping and so he did what any logical person would do and walked into his room.

The young brown-haired teen looked up and bolted to the man. His head clenched against his chest. “Daddy, I’m afraid, won’t you stay a little while? keep me safe ‘cause there’s monsters right outside.” Tony smiled; he would always protect Pete no matter what happens. “Daddy, please don’t go, I don’t wanna be alone.” Tony lifted the kid onto his bed and smiled at… He messed with the kid’s hair and rested on the bed with him.

“'Cause the second that you’re gone they’re gonna know.” before he went to bed, he grabbed my hand and said “Just 'cause I’m leavin’ It don’t mean that I won’t be right by your side. When you need me, and you can’t see me in the middle of the night just close your eyes and say a prayer. It’s okay, I know you’re scared when I’m not here.” Tony hugged the kid as tight as he could, he was safe no matter what.

“but I’ll always be right there.” Tony pointed to Pete’s heart and the two fell into a sleep that they both need. Each had worried so much about everything and they need each other.

Time moves on and days change… Sometime later.

“Even though I’m leavin’, I ain’t goin’ nowhere. Dad, we’ll be late, and Uncle Sam don’t like to wait. He’s got a big old plane that’s gonna take me far away. I know I act tough, but there’s a churnin’ in my gut 'Cause I just can’t call you up when things get rough” Pete was getting ready to leave on a mission that was somewhere in Russia. He was going undercover for the government and wouldn’t be back for many months. Tony couldn’t go, no matter how much he threatened.

Before I left, he hugged my neck and said “Just 'cause you’re leavin’, it don’t mean that I won’t be right by your side. When you need me, and you can’t see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, it’s okay, I know you’re scared, I might be here, but I’ll always be right there.” Tony and Pete both began to cry, their lives had changed so much from when Pete had needed him in the middle of the night but now Tony was the one who was going to miss him.

Years go by in a blink of a light…

“Even though you’re leavin’, I ain’t goin’ nowhere, Daddy, I’m afraid, won’t you stay a little while?” Tony was fading and there was nothing Pete could do, he wanted to break down and cry. But he couldn’t he had to stay strong.

“I never thought I’d see the day I had to say goodbye. Daddy, please don’t go, I can’t do this on my own. There’s no way that I can walk this road alone.” Tony grabbed his hand and said “Just 'cause I’m leavin’, it don’t mean that I won’t be right by your side. When you need me, and you can’t see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, It’s okay, boy, I ain’t scared. I won’t be here, but I’ll always be right there. Even though I’m leavin’, I ain’t goin' 

nowhere… I ain’t goin’ nowhere” Those were Tony’s last words and they would stay with Pete for the rest of his life.


	46. Adoption Papers, Day 51.

Pete had been living with Tony and Pepper for about a month now… May died in a car crash after some idiot tried to j-walk. So, Pete was still really hurt worried about everything. Where would he stay? What would happen to him? Tony had promised to take care of him, but how?

So, when Tony had woken up one day and gotten to work almost instantly. Pete was surprised by the fact that he was working on something, then to come and find out that it was for him. Pete was over the moon and/or very worried.

“What are you working on Mr. Stark?” Tony turned around and looked at Pete. They both had small smiles on their face.

“Something for the new building space.” That’s all the information he had given Pete. Which was weird, because Tony was usually pretty open with him. However, not today and so Pete took his chance to leave. He didn’t need Tony to have a heart to heart with him… or evict him.

Tony came out hours later and walked into the Penthouse area. He looked rather tired, but excitement was easily plastered on his face. “What’s with you? Peter asked without even thinking.

“Ohhh… Nothing. Well, something for you.” Pete looked and Tony waved the kid over.

“Now come here.” Pete walked closer to Tony and the man pulled something from his back. It was blue and red, with little white web like designs. One side had Pete’s face on it and the other was a holographic Spider-Man print. It was a new key card type thing for the building.

“Here, you’ll need this for…” Tony motioned for Pete to follow him and the two stepped onto the elevator. “Friday take use to floor 87.” The A.I. gave an ‘okay boss’ and the elevator began to move downward.

Floor 87 had been used for chem labs at one point but had sat vacant for over five years. So, to be heading down to 87 was a surprise for Pete. The elevator eventually came down to the floor and Tony motioned for Pete to swipe his card.

“Peter Parker, access level 10, threat level 93%. Welcome Junior.” Karen’s voice came over the system and the doors began to open. The two walked in and a fully kited out lab with Spider suits… Iron suits and vintage cars sat on the level. Pete looked around and let out a small “Wow”.

Tony let go a chuckled and the two walked over to bar/kitchen area in the center. On the mid-section sat a small stack of papers.

“So, this is the new lab area, the one on 92 isn’t big enough for all of our projects and I figured you needed some space. Listen… Pete it’s been great having you around and…” Pete cut him off, he couldn’t believe this was the end. Tony was getting rid of him. He was going to have to go back on the street.

“No… please I don’t want to go. I like it here and.” Tony stopped the kid; he placed his hand over his mouth and soothed him.

“You’re not going anywhere… I promise, I would never do that to you. Me and, Pepper decided it was best you stay here full time. We… um, decided to adopt you kido. If that’s okay?” Pete couldn’t believe it and, and were those tears falling from Tony’s eyes? Pete pulled Tony into a hug and murmured… “I love you to dad.”


	47. Mistletoe, day 53!

Peter and Michelle both decided to head to Peter’s “internship”. They wanted to study for a upcoming test. She still hadn’t found out the truth about the adoption or Spider-Man but… she was probably going to find out now.

The two walked into the tower, hand in hand. Peter lead Mj over to the greet the receptionist. “Hey Mrs. Walker.” The woman waved to Pete and she gave a small wave back. “Hey Junior.” She called out and Pete nodded to her.

“Why did she call you Junior?” Michelle asked… because she defiantly wasn’t dumb. Pete just shrugged it off and the two walked towards the scanners of the building. “Hey Mr. Cullman.” The security man gave a small smile as Pete swiped his card.

“Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, Level 10, Gold. Hello Peter… and Michelle Jones, Welcome to the Tower.” Pete smiled and the two walked through. “Thanks Karen.” Pete let out as he walked into the elevator.

The elevator moved to the Penthouse are and Mj stopped and looked at Pete. “I thought we were going to your internship.” Pete thought for a second.

“Well, I thought you wanted to meet Mr. and Mrs. Stark…” ‘along with everyone else’ he added in his mind. Mj nodded, she definitely did… more Pepper than Tony but either would be great.

The elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened… on the couch sat Wanda, Sam, Steve, Clint, Nat, Pepper, Tony, Thor, Bruce… and whoever else you can think of. The Avengers all looked up when the elevator rang… and it was followed by

“Hey Junior!” They all returned to watching whatever Christmas movie was on tv. Pete turned to Michelle, who currently wore a surprised face… very surprised face.

“Ohhh… Honey, don’t forget about the Mistletoe above the elevator… just in case that Michelle girl comes over.”;D Pepper had warned him earlier… but she figured she would again. (She hadn’t looked up yet from her magazine or whatever.)

“Yea thanks mom… wait Mistletoe…” Pete looked up and sure enough there it was. Mj… well, she had a very large smirk on her face. “Well… then” She said as she looked at him, his cheek was as red as could be and hell, she would say they were even more red than usual.

Mj decided to take auction out of this… because he wasn’t going to… and so she kissed him right as he was about to say something or another…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos... it's nice. ;D


End file.
